Fatal Secrets
by DeanFan
Summary: Set during Season 1. Chuck Bass always gets what he wants. What happened if Dan and Serena never found Jenny in time? Only Gossip Girl here can tell you. XOXO.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Takes place during Season 1. What if Dan and Serena hadn't found Chuck and Jenny in time? **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chuck Bass eyed Jenny Humphrey carefully at the club.

"Aren't you done stalking Jenny Humphrey," Blair drawled beside him.

"I'm not stalking," Chuck said glaring at her.

"Keep telling your self that," Blair said walking off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jenny walked out of the club to get some air.

"You look like you could use a drink," A voice said behind her.

Jenny turned around in shock.

Chuck Bass was actually talking to her!

"Actually I was heading home," Jenny said.

"I can give you a ride in my limo if you want," He offered.

"That's okay."

"You think it's weird that a guy that has never spoken to you before is offering you a ride home aren't you? I just thought it'd be safer for a young lady like your self to have a ride instead of walking home at night."

Jenny still wasn't sure.

Chuck smiled. "I'm Chuck Bass. You can trust me," He said offering her his hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blair watched as Jenny Humphrey took Chuck's hand and followed him to his limo.

"Poor kid," Blair said taking a drink. "She has no idea what she's in for," She said watching the limo leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your Dan Humphrey's little sister aren't you," Chuck said handing her a bottle of water.

"Guilty," She said taking a drink. "I'm surprised you know who my brother is."

"That makes to of us."

She laughed.

Chuck turned some music on and started kissing her.

"What are you doing," Jenny asked pulling away.

"I thought you liked me," Chuck said hurt.

"Can you just have the driver pull over? I'll walk," Jenny said reaching for the door handle but Chuck pulled her back to him. "Let go of me," She said scared as Chuck turned the music up loud with his free hand.

"If you know who I am then you know Chuck Bass always gets what he wants," He said ripping her shirt apart.

"Help!" She screamed.

"No one can hear you," He said advancing himself on her.

This cannot be happening! She though scared.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Poor little J. Will Chuck get what he wants?**

**Stick around**

**XOXO**

**GOSSIP GIRL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gossip Girl**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Looks like Chuck Bass got what he wanted.**

**Poor little J. **

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Chuck grinned as he put his shirt back as the limo pulled up to where Jenny lived.

"You better not tell anyone about this but even if you did no one would believe you," Chuck said pulling out a couple hundred dollars bills handing it to Jenny who was in shock.

"Why," She asked not taking the money.

Chuck sighed. "Because I can."

Jenny quickly opened the door not even bother shutting it and ran inside to the bathroom before Dan could look at her.

"Jenny you okay," Dan asked from the other side of the door. "I tried to find you at the club."

"I'm fine," Jenny said. "I got a ride home," She said turning the shower on.

"So Chuck didn't do anything to you then," Dan asked sounding like the concerned older brother.

"I'm fine," She repeated tossing her ripped clothes on the floor. "I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Okay," Dan said still not sure but letting it go for now.

Jenny waited until the shower water was hot before stepping in and crying silently to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Blair waited as Chuck went back in the club.

"Where'd you go," She asked.

"None of your business Blair," Chuck said annoyed. "Your not my girlfriend."

"Thank God for that," Blair said walking away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a long shower Jenny snuck into her room and put her torn clothes in a plastic bag.

"Your still up," Her dad said scaring her.

"I just wanted to take a shower before I went to bed," Jenny said.

"Remember you got school in the morning," He said giving her a quick kissing.

"I know dad," She said as he walked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Just when things couldn't get any worse now little J. has to face the big bad Chuck at school tomorrow.**

**This is going to be interesting.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**A new day with a reminder of what Chuck Bass did to her last night. How will little J cope?**

**Sick around……**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Dad you think Jenny's okay," Dan asked at breakfast the next morning.

"Why wouldn't she be," Rufus asked putting scrambled eggs and bacon on Dan's plate.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm being paranoid. I just thought Jenny was acting different last night after she came home," Dan said drinking orange juice.

"I'm sure your sister's okay."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Jenny put on a long sweater and jeans to hide the bruises that were now visible from last night's ordeal.

"This isn't going to work," She muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail but had to pull the rubber band out when she saw bruises on her neck.

"Jenny we're going to be late!" Dan yelled.

"I'll be out!"

She quickly grabbed her school bag wishing she didn't have to see Chuck Bass today or ever again.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and won't have to see him," She said to herself going in the kitchen.

"Took you long enough," Dan said ready to go.

"I didn't know you needed me to walk you to school," Jenny said not in the mood.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing," She lied. "Can we get this day over with?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jenny walked up the school steps followed by Dan and saw Chuck Bass grinning at her.

"I need to get some books out of my locker before class starts," She told Dan.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Serena," Dan said taking off.

Jenny quickly went to her locker and when she opened it there was a white envelope.

"It's for you," Chuck said next to her making her jump. "You didn't take your reward last night."

She glared at him. "You forced me and now your trying to pay me off like a hooker. Stay the hell away from me," She said grabbing her books before slamming the locker shut.

"If it's any consolation you were very good for your first time," He whispered in her ear.

She turned around and slapped him hard across the face causing everyone in the hall stop what they were doing and looked at them.

"Not bad," Chuck said rubbing the side of his face.

"Stay the hell away from me," She said ripping the envelope up before throwing the pieces at him.

"What the hell was that about," Blair asked Chuck as they watched Jenny walk off.

"Blair you nag to much," He said like she was a pest.

"What the hell did you do to her last night?"

"None of your business," He glared. "Why don't you run to what little friends you have left."

"If you don't want people to know what you did to Jenny Humphrey you better back off," She said storming off.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry B. It doesn't look like Chuck is going to listen.**

**Stick around.  
XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**The one thing that I've learned about the socialites in this city is you don't want to get on B's bad side.**

**Should have listened Chuck….**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jenny made her way to the girl's restroom after the final bell rang for class wanting desperately to go home. She didn't even notice Blair Waldorf walk in.

"Aren't you late for class," Blair asked her fixing her make up.

"I was going to say the same thing to you."

Blair looked at Jenny from the mirror. "If you know my reputation you should know I never show up on time for anything," She said returning to applying lipstick.

"Can't argue with that," She said.

Blair put her lipstick back in her purse and looked at Jenny. "You okay? I saw what you did to Chuck Bass in the hall. I have to say it was funny watching him get bitch slapped by a girl," She said with a smirk.

Jenny smiled. "Hitting him did feel good."

"But there had to be a reason," Blair pushed.

"It's nothing. I better get to class," Jenny said grabbing her bag off the counter.

"Look I know we're not friends and I know I've never been nice to you but I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I know how powerful Chuck can be," Blair said.

"I'm fine Blair," Jenny said not trusting her. "Thanks for actually being nice this time," She said walking out.

"Damn it," Blair said alone. "I'll find out what you did Chuck Bass."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Serena van der Woodsen spotted Dan Humphrey at lunch and walked over to where he sat.

"Hey," She said sitting next to him.

"Hey," Dan said offering her a chip. "You want one?"

"Thanks," She said eating it. "I had a good time last night."

"Me too."

"Did you ever find Jenny last night?"

"No but I saw her at home later. Why?"

"There's a rumor going around school that she slapped Chuck Bass in the hall this morning," She said.

"If it's a rumor then how come I haven't heard it yet," Dan frowned then got it. "Because I'm not popular enough to be told to. I got it now," he said making Serena laugh. "It's probably just a rumor like you said. Why would Jenny have to slap Chuck Bass of all people?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing but I thought you might want to know."

"It's probably nothing I mean if something was wrong Jenny would tell me. We've always had a close connection. She tells me stuff more than to our dad," He said drinking some coke.

"I guess," Serena said but couldn't stop the bad feeling she had.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**You should trust your gut S. Once the truth comes out it will never be the same.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the ones that have reviewed. I've noticed a lot of you reading but not reviewing. Does it mean I'm not doing a good job? I know the chapters have been short it's because I don't have a long time to write.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Question-how long will it take for the truth to come out with Queen B. on it?**_

_**Or will something else happen that will change their lives more?**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

A month had passed since Chuck had raped Jenny. She managed to avoid him most of the time but not when he started showing up at the loft. To make things worse she started to catch a cold. Or so she thought when she ran into the bathroom and threw up until nothing was left.

"Jenny you okay," Rufus asked worried on the other side of the door. "Is my cooking getting worse?"

Jenny actually smiled while leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Your cooking's fine," She said. "I think I'm catching the flu or something."

"Maybe I should take you to the doctor," Rufus said.

"No dad," Jenny said freaking. "I'm sure it'll pass."

"Well if you don't need anything I've got an errand to run."

"Okay. Bye dad," She said and waited until he was gone before she opened the bathroom door and walked out.

Luckily it was Saturday which meant Dan would be out with Vanessa.

"I have to be getting the flu," She said worried.

Just then there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it to find Chuck Bass standing there with a smirk.

"Are you wanting to get punched again," She said angry.

"I came by to tell you that Blair has been sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I don't want the truth come out and I know you don't," Chuck said.

"Your kidding right? You rape me and then come here and-"

"I know. Believe me I wouldn't come here unless it was getting serious."

"I'll try to act like nothings wrong if you help me with something."

Chuck looked impressed. "Is little Jenny Humphrey blackmailing me?"

"Call it what you want. I don't care but I need help with something."

"What?"

"It's something that you'd rather not have anyone know."

Chuck just looked at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe I'm here," Chuck muttered as he waited in the examining room with Jenny for the doctor to return.

Jenny glared at him. "You think I want to be here especially with you of all people?" She nearly exploded.

Just then the door opened when the doctor came in.

"So, do I just have a cold," Jenny asked desperately wanting that to be the case.

The doctor looked at her files then looked at Jenny. "I'm sorry Miss Humphrey. The tests came back positive," She said.

Chuck nearly fell out of his seat while Jenny looked scared.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Wonder how Jenny and Chuck are going to hide this one.**

**Stick around.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	6. It's a Terrible Life Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!**

**I posted a poll on my profile page for what you want Jenny and Chuck to do. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You mean I'm positive for having the flu," Jenny tried not wanting to be pregnant.

"I'm afraid not," The doctor said. "Would you like me to call your parents-"

"No," Chuck said standing up now. "I've paid you to keep your mouth shut."

"This can't be happening," Jenny said panicking.

"Look Jenny-"

"SHUT UP CHUCK! THIS IS YOUR FAULT," Jenny yelled.

"Doctor can you excuse us" Chuck asked her.

"I'll be right outside," The doctor said leaving the two of them alone.

"This can't be happening," Jenny said again.

"You think I want to be a father," Chuck said sarcastically.

"Obviously you did because you forced me. What the hell did you think was going to happen," She snapped and got up. "I'm leaving."

"Jenny-"

"Don't try to stop me Chuck. I need to be alone right now," She said running out the office.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chuck went home in a daze and saw his father home. What the hell was he doing home? Bart's always gone either at business trips or meetings.

"Chuck, aren't you going to give your father a hug," Bart said setting his alcohol beverage down.

"What are you doing here," Chuck asked giving him a hug.

His father never asks for hugs.

"I came home as soon as I heard the news," Bart said picking his drink up again.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had to find out from my informant that I'm going to be a grandfather," Bart said his voice getting angry.

Chuck stepped back in shock. He never seen his father this angry before.

"What the hell were you thinking? Getting a girl pregnant!" Then Bart's voice turned to disgust. "By raping her no less," he said throwing his drink against the wall and it shattered. "I didn't not raise you like that Chuck!"

Chuck started to get angry. "You don't get to judge me father. You were never there when I was growing up so don't start to act like the concerning father now!"

"I'm not concerned! Not anymore! Get out of my face now!"

Chuck glared at his father and went to his room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chuck be careful when close your eyes. You'll be in the surprise of a lifetime.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Daddy wake up," A little boy's voice yelled in his ear.

Chuck groaned and opened his eyes to find himself staring at a boy.

"How'd you get in here," Chuck asked.

"Mom, daddy's acting weird again," The boy said.

"Mom," Chuck said looking next to him to find a woman with familiar blonde hair. "Jenny," he said shocked.

Grown up Jenny glared at him. "Tyler go get ready for school," Jenny told the boy.

"Okay mommy," The boy yelled happy running out of the room.

"Who was that?" Chuck asked confused at what was happening.

Jenny glared at him again. "Our son," She said like it was obvious "I pray every day that our son doesn't grow up to be like you," She said getting out of bed.

"That makes two of us," Chuck said mostly to himself as he watched Jenny close the bathroom door and wondered what the hell was going on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Told you Chuck. **

**Gossip Girl here is going to going to have fun watching you squirm.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I can't make the chapters longer but I don't have that much time to write and the stories that I have wrote longer chapters on I hardly got any reviews on them so this is how I'm doing it now.**

**Don't forget to vote to see what you would like to happen.**


	7. It's a Terrible Life Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!! Don't forget to vote for what you'd like to happen.**

**Gossip Girl Here,**

**What happens when Chuck Bass wakes up as the richest man in Manhattan with a wife and a kid?**

**Stick around….**

"I'm taking our son to school," Jenny said later that morning putting on a black leather jacket and grabbing her purse.

"Let me take him," Chuck said dressed in a business suit.

Jenny looked at him making sure she heard him right. "You want to take our son to school? That's be a first."

"Jenny I don't know what's happened between us but I promise I'm going to change."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before," She drawled.

"If you don't believe me then why are you still with me?"

"Because you threatened to take my son away from me if I ever left you," She said angry. "Chuck Bass always gets what he wants," She said leaving out of the room.

Chuck grabbed his cell and called Nate then got frustrated when he got his voicemail.

"What the hell is going on," He said to himself.

OOOOO

"Mommy how come you didn't let daddy take me to school," Tyler asked as Jenny walked him to school.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with my favorite son," Jenny said messing with his hair playfully.

"I'm your only son," He giggled. "Uncle Dan!"

"Hey buddy," Dan said lifting him up in the air.

"What are you doing on this part of town," Jenny asked her brother.

"Thought I'd see how my sister is or should I have called first," He said sounding stuck up on that last part.

"Smart ass," She said playfully hitting Dan in the arm.

"Mommy your not supposed to say bad words," Tyler said with a frown.

Jenny smiled. "Well it's a good thing your father's never home for you to be hearing them then," She said as the stood in front of his school now. "Have a good day," She said giving Tyler a quick kiss.

"Mommy not in front of my friends," Tyler said in a low voice making Dan laugh as he ran up the school steps.

"So how are things with you and Chuck," Dan asked as they walked back down the street.

"Horrible as ever," Jenny said. "This morning he woke up pretending he didn't know what was happening then he wanted to take Tyler to school."

"That's weird. Do you think maybe he's trying to change now?"

Jenny laughed. "Chuck Bass never changes. I love Tyler but sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I never accepted that ride home from Chuck all those years ago."

"Jenny just leave Chuck. You can take Tyler and get away from all this."

"I'm not going to lose my son because of him Dan. Believe me chuck will take him away from me if I do."

"Have you tried talking to Bart Bass," Dan asked. "He's never been a fan of his son."

"I can't. I don't know if he'd go tell Chuck. So where's Vanessa at" Jenny asked wanting to change the subject.

"She's out of town visiting her mother. Finally after all these years their getting along," Dan said.

"All it took was you and Vanessa getting married to do it," She said with a grin.

"Hey it makes my life easier. Don't have to deliver messages back and forth between them or hear yelling anymore."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Your just saying that because you didn't have to live through it every day," Dan said seriously making Jenny laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chuck sat in his office when his secretary came in and closed the door making him look at her.

"Is there a problem," He asked then looked at her name tag with read Tiffany.

Tiffany walked up to him and smiled seductively. "There's a problem alright. We're late," She said walking behind him and started kissing his neck.

"Tiffany don't take this the wrong way but I'm not in the mood," He said curtly.

She pulled back from him and tucked some of her long blonde hair behind her right ear. "Your joking right?"

Chuck looked at her. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Tiffany scoffed. "Did you decide to grow a conscious today" She said storming out of the office slamming the door shut.

"What do I get myself into," He said to himself.

"That's a good question," A voice said behind him making him jump.

"What the hell," Chuck demanded and looked at the guy but found himself staring at his teenager self. "What the hell is going on?"

"You've heard of that movie It's a Wonderful Life," His younger self said. "It's the opposite for you. If you don't change it for us you'll forever be in It's a Terrible Life."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of lesson for me?"

"For both of us and Jenny Humphrey," His younger self said.

"What does this have to do about Jenny?"

"Lets just say you better hurry home or you won't have a wife anymore."

Chuck grabbed his keys and left.

OOOOOOO

Chuck made it back to the Penthouse and ran inside.

"JENNY!" He yelled.

He ran into every room before going in their bathroom and screamed.

Jenny was laying in the bathtub with her wrists slit. Blood was filling the bath water.

"Jenny!" He yelled pulling her out of the bathtub and calling 911. "My wife's cut herself. I need an ambulance fast!" He yelled hanging up. "Jenny you can't die on me. Our son needs you," He said pulling her wet hair out of her face. "I promise if you come out of this you can leave me," He said applying pressure to the cuts to stop the bleeding.

**OOOOOOO**

**Will grown up J. live? **

**Stick around**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I've decided to post this chapter faster than I thought. Hope you guys liked it.**


	8. It's a Terrible Life Part 3 Present

**Well, well what do we have here? **

**Chuck Bass showing feelings?**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Chuck sat by Jenny's bed as he watched her sleep. She had flat lined twice before she made it to the hospital where she was given a blood transfusion. Luckily Tyler was still in school so their son can still be innocent at the moment.

"How she doing," Dan asked standing in the room.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Chuck said.

Dan sighed angry. "Didn't you know how much pain she was in to be your wife?"

"Now is not the time to argue while my wife-"

"_My sister tried to kill herself because of you!"_ Dan shouted.

Serena ran into the room. "Dan don't do this here."

"No. That piece of crap needs to hear it!"

Just then Chuck shoved Dan up against the wall angry. "I said not here," He said dropping him.

Serena glared at Chuck and went to help Dan up.

"All it takes is for your wife dying to notice her," Dan said disgusted walking out of the room.

Chuck looked at Jenny. "I promise you if make it through this I'll give you a divorce. You can even have full custody of our son I just-"

**(****PRESENT)**

Chuck gasped as he woke up in his teenage self in his bedroom.

"That must have been some dream," Blair Waldorf said watching him with amusement.

"How in the hell did you get in here," he demanded putting on his robe.

Blair ignored him and sat down crossing her legs. "I know what you did to little Jenny Humphrey," She said with a triumphant smile.

"I didn't do anything to her."

"Oh yes you did," She said pulling out a tape recorder hitting the play button.

_"What are you doing here," Chuck asked giving him a hug.._

_"I came home as soon as I heard the news," Bart said picking his drink up again._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I had to find out from my informant that I'm going to be a grandfather," Bart said his voice getting angry._

_"What the hell were you thinking? Getting a girl pregnant!" Then Bart's voice turned to disgust. "By raping her no less," he said throwing his drink against the wall and it shattered. "I didn't not raise you like that Chuck!"_

"What do you want," Chuck glared.

"I just want what Chuck Bass deserves," She said standing up. "I think Dan Humphrey would want to hear this. He is her brother after all-"

Chuck walked up real fast and broke the damn thing.

"Stay the hell out of my life Blair."

"Funny. You didn't seem to stop when Jenny was probably beginning."

"Why do you even care Since when are you even friends with her?"

"I'm not friends with her but no girl should be taken advantage of like that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jenny laid in bed staring at the ceiling. What was she going to do? She didn't know how to be a mother.

"Jenny we need to talk," Rufus said walking in the room.

"About what," She asked scared sitting up as he sat down next to her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," She lied.

"Are you pregnant?"

She looked at him in shock and fear. "Why would you think that?"

"Because the way you've been throwing up and not eating anything in the morning. Your acting the same way your mother used to when she was pregnant."

"I'm sorry dad," She said crying. "Please don't hate me!"

Rufus hugged her. "I don't hate you Jennifer. I just don't understand why you didn't come to me sooner."

"I was scared. Afraid that you'd hate me for being a disappointment," She said.

"I could never hate my own daughter. We'll get through this as a family like we always do."

"Thank you dad" She said calming down.

"Can I ask who the father is?"

"You don't want to know."  
"Who is the father of my grandchild?"

"It's Chuck," She said softly.

"Chuck who?"

"Chuck Bass."

Rufus looked at her in shock. "Bart Bass's son?"

Jenny didn't say anything.

"I'm going to kill him," he said standing up. "How come you didn't even tell me you were dating him?"

"I wasn't," She said. "I surely don't want Chuck Bass as my baby's father but I don't have a choice."

Rufus looked at her. "What do you mean by no choice?"

"Just forget it dad."

"No. Did he force himself on you?"

"Don't make me say it dad."

"I'm going to kill that spoiled brat!" Rufus said angry storming out of the room.

Jenny got up and ran after him. "Dad please don't do anything," She begged.

"My little girl was taken advantage of. How could I not do anything," Rufus said pained.

"Because if you do something to him you might end up in jail," She said. "I need you to help me through this. Please dad."

"I'm not going to forget what that bastard did to you."

"I don't expect you to. God knows I won't."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Rufus went and opened the door revealing Bart Bass.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Spotted- Bart Bass at the Humphrey loft with one angry father. **

**Little J's nightmare is just beginning…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blair Waldorf searched everywhere for Dan Humphrey until she spotted him with Serena at school.

"Dan," Blair called walking up to him.

Dan and Serena just looked at each other in shock.

"Is that Blair Waldorf talking to me," He said unsure.

"Maybe hells frozen over," Serena said with a grin.

"Your Jenny's brother right," Blair said straight to business.

"Huh yeah," he said.

"Have Jenny been acting like she hasn't been herself lately," Blair asked.

"No offense but I know you could care less about Jenny or me," Dan said not trusting her.

"What are you up to Blair?" Serena asked.

"I just thought Dan would want to know that Chuck Bass got his little sister pregnant," She said like nothing.

Serena looked at her in shock while Dan stayed quiet.

"Your lying Blair," Serena said.

"I'm not. I had the evidence but I was too stupid that Chuck managed to get it from me," She said.

"Dan are you okay," Serena asked him.

"I'm going to kill him," Dan said walking off.

"Dan you can't," Serena yelled running after him.

"I knew something was wrong with Jenny but I didn't say anything. What kind of a brother am I that I didn't even notice that my sister was in pain," he said angry.

"You couldn't have known. The only thing you can do is be there for Jenny," She said softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Will he or won't he? That is the question.**

**XOXO **

**GOSSIP GIRL**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Reviews please!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!**

**Hope this chapter is longer for ya!!!!**

**Don't forget to vote!!**

OOOOO

**Spotted-Bart Bass facing a one angry father…**

"You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself here," Rufus said angry. "Jenny go to your room."

"I heard what my son did to your daughter and I'm disgusted by it as you are," Bart Bass said.

"I don't believe one word that you say. If you ever come here again or go near Jenny I will kill you," He said slamming the door in his face. "I'm sorry you had to see that Jenny."

"It's not your fault dad. It's my fault this is happening," She said not being able to hold the tears in anymore.

Rufus walked over to Jenny and pulled her close.

"I want you to stop saying that. You didn't deserve any of this. The only person to blame is Chuck Bass."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chuck was walking down the street. He needed to see Jenny to tell her he was sorry for what had happened and that he'd do whatever she wanted. Not paying attention deep in his thoughts he didn't have time to turn around when he heard people screaming. Somewhere a gunshot went off hitting him in his upper right shoulder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where were you," Serena asked Dan at the coffee shop.

Dan looked at her funny as he sat down. "I had to use the restroom. Is that a crime?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm on edge."

"Why?"

"For you," She said. "You just found out that Chuck Bass raped your little sister and your keeping it in."

"I believe my exact words were 'I'm going to kill him' but you begged me not to do anything so I didn't."

"Have you talked to Jenny?"

"No. I wouldn't know what to say to her. Guess I haven't been a good brother to her to notice something was wrong with her."

Serena grabbed his hand. "You can't think like that. Think of what Jenny has been through. She's strong and she knows she has an awesome brother. Especially one that's a good kisser," She added kissing him. "I think you should go see Jenny."

"I'm just going to wait it out. She probably wants to be by herself right now."

"It might be better for her if she had her big brother to help."

"I don't deserve you."

"I was going to say the same thing about you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chuck lay on the cold hard cement sidewalk aware of people shouting. The only thing warm that he felt was his own blood that he could fell pooling underneath him and soaking into his clothes.

"Where's that damn ambulance," A man's voice shouted trying to apply pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding.

He struggled to keep his eyes open. "Jenny," He muttered his face turning white from blood loss.

"You're going to be okay," The man said trying to sound positive.

Just then sirens wailed towards them and stopped.

"What happened," One of the paramedics asked taking over.

That was the last thing Chuck heard before he went unconscious.

OOOOOOOOOO

**What do we have here?**

**Our own Chuck Bass holding on for dear life and saying Little J's name.**

**But the real question is who shot him?**

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Blair Waldorf sat on her bed watching the news with a grin when Nate Archibald walked in.

"Did you hear," She asked happy. "Someone finally took justice into their own hands and tried to kill Chuck."

Nate looked shocked. "Chuck was shot?"

Blair sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry. I know he's one of your best friends but you know how he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

"I know Chuck's done a lot of horrific stuff but what could he have done to make someone try to kill him?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Chuck Bass is a womanizer. He went too far with Jenny Humphrey. I wouldn't be surprised if it was her father who shot Chuck. He deserved it."

"Are you saying Chuck raped Jenny Humphrey," Nate said barely able to say the words.

"Yes. I'm sorry Nate but now do you understand what kind of bastard Chuck Bass is?"

"I don't believe you."

Blair scoffed. "I should have known you'd defend Chuck. Just so you know I saw him practically push Jenny into his limo that night."

"Then why the hell didn't you say anything!"

"Because it was only my word against his," She practically yelled. "If you don't believe me then why don't you ask Little J yourself."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Now that the word is out time to find out whom the guilty party is.**

**Well first on the list is Little J of course.**

**Followed by Rufus Humphrey and Dan Humphrey.**

**But why is Blair Waldorf so eager to see Chuck Bass get what he deserves?**

**And why is Nate Archibald barely making his presence known?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jenny made her way to the hospital when she found out Chuck had been shot even though her father tried to stop her. She knew she shouldn't be there but he was the father of her unborn child whether she liked it or not.

"What are you doing here," Bart Bass's voice said angry.

"I heard what happened to Chuck," She said.

"You shouldn't be here," He said.

"Mr. Bass I don't want to be here but he is the father of my child," She said.

"You don't understand. If Chuck makes it you'll wish he hadn't."

"Why did you come to see me then?"

"I want what's best for my grandchild. I was going to offer to pay for you to have it somewhere else away from him to try and make it easier for you."

"We don't' want your money," Rufus said behind them.

"How is Jenny supposed to have a child and finish school," Bart asked.

Rufus looked at him. "Why are you so concerned about my daughter's welfare?"

"Because it's my scum of a son that's ruined her life," He said.

"Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you paid more attention to your son," Rufus said. "Or maybe he learned from his father."

Bart leaned over him angry. "I may be a lot of things but a rapist isn't one of them!"

"Fighting isn't helping anything," Jenny said.

"Why are you concerned for the guy that raped you," Dan asked disgusted startling them.

"He's the father of my child Dan," Jenny said.

"That's a rapist! Most women would be glad that the man that raped them was shot but your not!" Dan yelled.

"Dan, that's enough," Rufus said starting to get angry. "You don't know what your sister has been through."

"What do you expect me to do Dan? Just sit in my room all day feeling sorry for myself," She yelled. "If I do that then he wins! I'm going to continue living my life the way I was before. Chuck Bass is not going to change me. I'm better than that."

"I'm sorry," Dan said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No you shouldn't," She said hugging him. "It's not your fault what happened to me."

"It is. I couldn't find you in time," he said looking guilty.

"It would have happened if you were there or not," She said.

Just then a doctor walked towards them.

"Bart Bass," The doctor asked.

"That's me. How's my son," He said.

"He lost a lot of blood but he's going to make it. Luckily the bullet didn't his anything major," The doctor said.

"Is he awake," Bart asked.

"He is but he keeps saying someone by the name of Jenny," The doctor said.

Jenny felt all eyes on her.

"I'm Jenny," She said.

"I'm going to see my son," Bart said.

"Follow me," The doctor said.

"Why would he say Jenny's name," Dan said disgusted.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Bart stood beside Chuck's bed.

"Jenny," Chuck said weakly.

"Jenny Humphrey isn't here," Bart said making Chuck open his eyes.

"I want to see her." Chuck said.

"Your not going to have anything to do with that girl ever again."

"You don't understand. I have to tell her how sorry I am for what I did to her."

"Don't you think it's a little late for apologies," He said. "Someone tried to kill you don't you get that and they probably had a right to!"

Chuck glared at his father. "You think I like what I've become? If I could go back and change things I would."

"But you can't! You got an innocent girl pregnant by force! Your mother would be disgusted of you," He said stalking out the room.

"She's not the only one," Chuck muttered to himself.

"So are you finally admitting it," Blair said walking in his room.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "God kill me now."

Blair did a dramatic sigh. "Guess Gods not ready for you yet or the Devil," She joked.

"Your not so innocent yourself. I've got secrets on you that would break you and Nate up and you know it," He taunted.

She folded her arms across her chest. "Are you wanting to get shot again?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one that shot me. I mean secretly we did have some good times."

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead. Besides I have an alibi," She said.

Chuck smirked. "Blair Waldorf already has an alibi. Let me guess- Dorota? Your so predictable."

"You don't me," She scoffed.

"Apparently I do. That little scoff gave it away."

"You are seriously deluded if you think Little J's going to want to see you."

"Maybe not but I know for a fact that she's here because I heard her voice."

"Then why hasn't she seen the guy that raped her yet? Face it Chuck you lost. You doing what you did put you down in the rabbits hole. Even your father's disgusted with you. I'm glad you didn't die now you have to live with what you've done," She said with a satisfied smile.

"I wouldn't get so cocky Blair. Remember I still have your secrets and we both know it's a matter of time before Nate finds out."

"What would I find out," Nate said standing behind Blair.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry B**

**You should have known you weren't going to win that battle.**

**Will all your dirty secrets be revealed to your loving boyfriend Nate?**

**Only Gossip Girl here can tell you.**

**You know you love me**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: There you have it. Hope this chapter was a little longer for you. Sorry for the wait. Remember don't forget to vote.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Let's recap shall we?**

**For those of you who are just joining in on the gossip Jenny Humphrey was offered a ride home from Chuck Bass. What she didn't expect was Chuck Bass raping her and getting her pregnant. Meanwhile S. and Dan have been getting close and Chuck didn't anticipate getting shot at. B. has been hiding a secret from her beau Nate Archibald who happened to walk in an argument with she has having with his best friend who knows her deep dark secret. What is the secret exactly? I'm still working on that one. Turns out B. is sneakier than I thought. Just give me time. When I do find out the truth she'll be history.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"What wouldn't I find out," Nate said looking at Blair.

Blair but on a fake smile, "The truth," She said. "Your good friend Chuck here raped Jenny Humphrey," She said glaring at Chuck. "Tell your best friend what you did," She said leaving the room.

"Tell me she's lying Chuck," Nate said seriously.

Chuck didn't say anything.

"What the hell Chuck," Nate said getting angry. "How could you take advantage of a little girl like that?"

"She's not that much younger than us and I don't know why. It was one of those moments I got caught up in."

Nate scoffed. "A moment that Chuck Bass always gets what he wants," Nate said disgusted. "I can't believe you were my best friend," He said walking out.

OOOOOOOOO

Jenny went back home with Dan right behind her as she went in the kitchen to get some water while Dan just kept going off.

"I still can't believe you went to see Chuck," Dan said.

Jenny threw the class against the wall causing to shatter and for Dan to look at her.

"I've had it Dan! I did not see Chuck! I just went to see how he was. I didn't make any contact with him so forget it!"

"Do you feel something for him," Dan asked disgusted. "Why else would a rape victim go to the hospital to see how her assailant was?"

She walked up and slapped Dan across the face.

"Shut up! You weren't the one that was raped, I was so what gives you the right to be judging! Do you think I enjoy this? That every time I close my eyes I see what he had done to me! I wish I could just move and get him out of my life but I can't! He's the father of my unborn child," She yelled crying.

"That doesn't mean he has to be in its life," He said gently. "Even Bart Bass doesn't think it'd be good for Chuck to see it. You have the right as to what happens about your child, not Chuck. I'm sorry I've been hard I'm just trying to understand the whole damn thing."

"Why are you trying to understand it?"

"I'm trying to understand why I couldn't find you in time. If I had then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's not your fault Dan. It would have happened with or without you there. We can't say 'what if's'. It's already in the past. I have to think about what's right for my child now."

"So your really going to keep it?"

"I think I am. It's not the baby's fault for being born. It wouldn't be fair. I know it's going to be hard doing it by myself but I'll make it work."

"Your not going to be alone Jenny. Dad and I aren't going anywhere."

She smirked.

"What?"

"I can't wait to see mom's reaction when she finds out she's going to be a grandmother," She said laughing.

"That will be funny," Dan said laughing too. "Good luck with that."

She stopped laughing. "You mean your not going to be there when mom finds out?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't think she should even know. It's not like she's been around to be saying anything. Dad's the one that raised us not mom," Dan said walking out of the room.

OOOOOO

Rufus was at the store looking at baby clothes and aching for Jenny knowing her life would never be the same.

"Can I help you with something," The young clerk asked him with a smile.

"I'm just looking for now. Thanks," he said.

"Let me know if you change your mind," She said going to help another customer.

"You look like your lost," A woman's voice said to him.

He turned and was surprised at who was standing next to him. "Lily Bass."

"Hello Rufus. I have to admit this would have been the last place I'd ever expected to see you."

"I would have thought the same thing about you," He said indicating the baby clothes she was holding.

"A friend of mine is having a baby shower," She said. "I heard what Chuck did to your daughter. I'm very sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Because it was my stepson that took advantage of your daughter," She said in a softer tone.

"It's not your fault your married to a guy that has a bastard for a son."

She smiled. "I am sorry."

"You better be careful with Serena. Chuck might do something to her too."

Lily looked like he slapped her. "Chuck wouldn't do anything to Serena. If he had she would have told me."

"Are you sure? Jenny didn't tell me. I figured it out after she was throwing up in the morning."

"No. Serena would have told me."

"Be careful Lily. Get Serena out of that place. As long as Chuck is there she won't be safe," He said walking out the store leaving her stunned.

OOOOOOOOOO

Bart Bass was in his office when an detective came in.

"Any news," Bart asked pouring him self some whiskey into a short glass.

"There won't be any evidence to convict your son until the baby is born," The Detective said.

"Why in the hell didn't Jenny Humphrey go to the police after it happened?"

"With all do respect sir each rape victim is different on how they handle it."

"Detective Kincaid any ideas on who shot my son?"

"I have a list of suspects."

"Is Jenny Humphrey one of them?"

"She has an alibi but she's still on the list."

Bart walked up to him. "If it turns out that she did shoot my son frame someone else. My son already ruined her life. My grandchild will have its mother."

"Yes sir. I will call you if anything changes," Detective Kincaid said leaving the office followed by his wife Lily walking in with a few bags.

"Did you go overboard for Tessa's shower," Bart asked kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Just a few things," She said setting them down. "Everything okay," She asked. "You look tense."

"It's been a rough week. Nothing to worry about," He said.

"I know when your lying," Lily said.

He sighed. "I'm just disgusted with what my son did. You don't have to worry about anything happening to Serena. Chuck isn't going to live here anymore."

"I wasn't that worried. I know if something happened Serena would have said something. I know what Chuck did was wrong but he is your son."

"He may be my son but blood doesn't make you family," Bart said harsh.

"You still blame him for what happened to your wife. It wasn't his fault that he was born. Don't you realize that?"

"I realize that but I do not forgive what he's done. Surely you understand that."

"Where's Chuck going to live?"

"I'll pay for his own apartment but he is not living here as long as Serena is. I won't take that risk again. Lily I'm trying to do what's right for everyone including Serena," He said putting his hands on both her shoulders.

"I don't deserve you," She said with a light smile.

"I'm the one that should be saying that," He said kissing her.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Looks like it's going to be the end for Chuck but what is more surprising is who showed up at little J's door.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Jenny was laying on the couch watching television when there was a knock at the door. Groaning she got up and went to answer it.

"What are you doing here," Jenny said shocked.

"I just came by to see how little J was doing," Blair Waldorf said stepping inside for the first time.

She slowly looked around pretending to like the place when she knew it was a dump.

"Blair Waldorf just happens to want to know how an third class girl is doing," Jenny said not believing her.

Blair shrugged her shoulders. "Believe it if you want to or not. It's completely up to you. So there was a rumor going around that you saw Chuck at the hospital."

Jenny scoffed. "You're here because you want dirt."

Blair faked being hurt. "That is so not true. I am a very sensitive person."

"I find that hard to believe," She said sarcastically.

"Well I'm not the devil like Chuck."

"Blair why are you really here?"

"I want to help you take Chuck down for good. He doesn't deserve to get away with this."

"You don't want to help me. Chuck did something to you but you didn't do anything about it before."

"Exactly and look what happened. He got you pregnant. If I had stood up to Chuck then you wouldn't be stuck having his spawn child," She said and Jenny glared at her. Blair rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. I know that child is innocent. The only thing that sucks for it is having Chuck for a father."

"Blair if you want to hurt Chuck do it yourself. I may be naïve but not that naïve when it comes to Blair Waldorf."

"Someone already tried taking care of Chuck and it didn't work. With the right plan we can make him pay. Stop him from hurting another innocent girl. Do you want that hanging over your head knowing you could have stopped him but done nothing? I live with that everyday."

Jenny blinked in surprise. "So what did Chuck do to you?"

**OOOOO**

**Yes B. What did C do to you? That is the million dollar question. That and well who shot C.**

**OOOOO**

Chuck wanted desperately to get out of the damn hospital especially when the nurses weren't even that hot. His mind started wondering to when he had been walking down the street before he had gotten shot.

_He was walking then stopped when he heard people screaming in fear when a bullet hit him. _

"_Hold on," The man said applying pressure. "You're going to be okay."_

_Chuck tried to fight the darkness that was taking over. He looked at the man and saw a girl beside him with dark hair with an evil smile._

Chuck smiled as he remembered who the girl was. "Blair. That murdering bitch."

**OOOOOOO**

"What hasn't Chuck Bass have done to every girl in Manhattan," Blair said. "You know I'm right about this."

"We can't take the law into our own hands," Jenny said. "We do that then we're no better than him."

"But you do want to see him get punished," Blair said.

"I do."

Blair smiled. "There might be hope for you yet little J."

"How are we supposed to make him pay without getting caught," Jenny said caving in.

"I'll call you with the details. I don't think it'd be good if people saw us together," She said opening the door. "This could be a start of a beautiful friendship," She said walking out.

Jenny closed the door and leaned back against it. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**OOOOOOO**

Serena walked up to Dan's place but frowned when she saw Blair coming out.

"Blair!" Serena yelled.

Blair looked shocked to see her. "S what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see Dan. What are you doing here B?"

"Jenny left something in the bathroom at school and I was just returning it for her since she can't show her face in public," She explained.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that," Serena said.

"It's the truth S. Why else would I be caught dead on this side of town?"

"Unless you have an agenda of your own," Serena said.

"S I do not always have to have an agenda. By the way Dan wasn't home so why don't we go shopping? It's been a while since we've hung out."

"Okay," Serena said following Blair to her limo.

She wasn't dumb. Blair was up to something.

Blair had just sat down when she got a text.

'I know what you did' Chuck.

"Is something wrong," Serena asked her.

Blair did a fake smile. "Not at all," She said putting her phone away.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Thank you," Chuck said handing a cell phone back to one of the nurses.

The nurse smiled. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"I most definitely will," He said and she walked out his room. "The battle has just begun and Blair your not going to win the war."

**OOOOOOOO**

**Better watch your back B. Chuck isn't going down without a fight.**

**Until next time**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Author's Note:** Don't forget to vote if you haven't already.


	11. One Month

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl**

**Author's Note: This story takes place when Jenny used to be sweet and innocent. (Just a reminder)**

Two weeks had passed since Jenny joined forces with Blair Waldorf and one month since she found out she was pregnant with Chuck Bass's baby. She heard he had made a full recovery and is now living in his own apartment that Bart Bass was paying for in fear that Chuck might do something to Serena who Dan have been dating.

Now Jenny was dreading going in for her monthly check up facing one of her greatest fears- hospitals. The only thing that made her happy was she was going to be getting a sonogram of her baby. Each day that went by she was more sure than ever she didn't want Chuck to be apart of its life now. She didn't know what she had been thinking before wanting her baby to know its father but would a child want to know how it had been conceived?

"Jenny we're going to be late," Rufus yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming," She yelled grabbing a jacket walking in the kitchen.

Rufus handed her a cup of orange juice which she drank before going.

"You feeling okay," He asked her putting the glass in the sink.

"Fine," She said grabbing her purse. "I just want to get this over with."

"Look Jenny, I know it's not easy for you going through this without your mother here-"

"Dad I'd rather have you here than mom. You always put me and Dan first above anything else."

"That mean's a lot to me."

"Can we get this over with?"

"I'll get us some lunch after," He said walking out with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chuck was sitting at a bar using his fake I.D drowning his sorrows away when a pretty young red head sat down beside him catching his interest.

She smiled at him. "Hi. I'm Stella," She said in flirting mode.

"Chuck Bass."

She looked surprised. "Your Chuck Bass," Trying to sound shock.

"So you've heard of me," he said impressed.

"Just the good stuff."

Chuck smirked picking up his drink. "I highly doubt that," Taking a drink and putting it back down.

"If your really Chuck Bass then shouldn't you be in school."

"What about you?"

"I'm not from here. I'm in town visiting some old friends. Don't worry Chuck. I can keep a secret," She said with a wink.

"What is a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"What's the famous Chuck Bass ding in a place like this?"

"Touche."

"Let me guess. Spoiled rich boy drowning his sorrows away," She guessed.

"Something like that," He said taking another drink.

"I'm a good listener if you need someone to talk to."

Chuck looked her in the eye. "Trust me. You wouldn't want to hear what I'd have to say," He said getting up and leaving.

OOOOOOOOO

Jenny was tapping her right foot on the floor in the waiting room. She could swear that time was going slower and slower.

"Jenny it's going to be okay," Rufus said noticing how nervous she was.

She looked around in the waiting room and noticed her father was the only guy in the room making her feel more out of place.

"Don't you feel out of place that you're the only male in the room," She asked him.

"No. It proves that I care enough about my daughter to be here."

Just then Jenny's phone rang.

"I can't talk right now," She said.

"Get here as soon as you can," Blair snapped hanging up.

"Who was that," Rufus asked.

"Serena," She said lying.

"Jenny Humphrey," A nurse asked with a smile. "The doctor's ready for you."

"You want me to go in with you," Rufus asked.

"I think I can do this," She said standing up going in.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe this!" Blair Waldorf yelled frustrated causing Dorota to look at her. "What the hell is so important that Jenny Humphrey's not here!"

"Miss Blair perhaps Jenny is feeling sick from the pregnancy," Dorota suggested.

Blair looked at her. "That's no excuses. She agreed that Chuck Bass needed to be taken down once and for all!"

"I'm sure she'll be here as soon as she can."

Blair sighed and sat down on her bed. "Everything is falling apart, Dorota. Chuck knows my secret that can end my relationship with Nate."

"Miss Blair I know you don't want to hear this but you should tell Nate before Chuck does. It'd be better to hear it from his girlfriend than his best friend."

"I know your right but I can't. Not like this. Nate will know I've been blackmailed and that'd be the only reason why I'd tell him which is the truth. Either way I'll lose him."

"If he doesn't understand then maybe he isn't the one for you."

"Who else would it be?"

Dorota looked nervously away.

"Dorota who else would it be?"

"I was going to say Chuck."

"You cannot be serious Dorota."

"You have to admit Miss Blair that you two are manipulative people who stops at nothing to get what they want."

"That part may be true but I would never be in a relationship with a low life like him. He's going to pay Dorota. You just wait and see."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you ready to hear your baby's heartbeat," The doctor asked Jenny.

"Yes," She said feeling excited knowing that her baby was going to be alright.

The doctor smiled.

"Would the father like to be here to see it?"

Jenny shook her head. "The father isn't in the picture anymore."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's better for my baby. He or she doesn't need to know what kind of father it has."

"I can already tell your going to make a wonderful mother."

"I hope so."

Just then Jenny heard a sound and turned her head to look at the monitor.

"Is that my baby's heartbeat," She asked trying to hold back tears.

"You have a healthy baby. The heartbeat is strong."

Jenny smiled looking at the monitor.

"All I have to do is get the sonogram for you."

"Thank you," She said not taking her eyes off it. "I swear I'll never let your father near you."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Jenny this isn't funny," Blair said pacing back and forth in her bedroom. "I'm running out of patience with you. Get your scrawny ass over here now!" She said tossing her cell phone on the bed.

"Miss Blair sorry to interrupt but your guest has arrived," Dorota said in the doorway.

"Send that evil bitch in Dorota," Blair said.

"Yes Miss Blair," Dorota said leaving.

"Took you long enough," Blair said as her guest walked in.

"I was busy doing what you wanted," The girl replied.

"Did you get to him?"

"He's more stubborn than I thought. Don't worry. I'll break him," The girl said with a evil smile.

"You better. And Serena is never to know that your in town."

"I can keep a secret."

Blair scoffed. "Yeah right."

Just then Jenny walked in the room.

"I'm here."

"It's about time. Jenny Humphrey. Meet Georgina Sparks. If you think Chuck Bass is bad you haven't met Georgina," Blair said with a grin.

Georgina looked at Jenny. "And if you heard of me then you know I live up to my reputation."

Jenny smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I never heard of you."

Georgina rolled her eyes. "Guess I'm not as mean as I thought. Who the hell am I kidding? Yes I am."

"Georgina stop being all dramatic," Blair scoffed and made a face. "Believe me it doesn't suit you."

Georgina walked up to her. "Don't forget you're the one that called me because you can't handle anything on your own. You didn't strike me as the type to be blackmailed but I was wrong."

"You better watch who your talking to," Blair said angry.

"I know who I 'm talking to," Georgina snarled.

Jenny just watched the two of them spiral at each other in amusement because they were so much alike.

"Am I going to have to separate you two," She asked getting their attention.

"We were just having fun," Georgina said sitting down on the bed.

"Just like old times," Blair said.

**OOOOOOO**

**B brought in her secret weapon against C. **

**All the upper east-siders better watch their backs now that Georgina Sparks is in town.**

**It's going to be one hell of a ride.**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Chuck couldn't stop thinking about the girl he met at the bar. She left a good impression, with the way she dressed and how she made her self stand out from the rest. He could tell she was one of those people that once they set their sight on something they don't stop until they get it.

"Like my self," He said to him self alone in his apartment.

He got up grabbing another drink of whiskey and drank it in one gulp.

"Why am I even alive?" He said looking at him self in the mirror.

Then Chuck threw his fist at the mirror shattering it into pieces.

OOOOOOOOO

"So how are things," Dan asked Serena as they sat at their favorite spot.

"Can we not talk about it?" She asked.

"That bad huh?"

"Things are just too intense right now at home."

"I thought things were better since Chuck's not living there anymore."

"It's actually gotten worse. How's Jenny doing?"

"She's actually doing good," He said.

"You sound surprise."

"I guess she's handling it better than I thought. Why don't we go out tonight? Just us," He suggested.

Serena smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'd like that."

"Tonight will just be about us."

"So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Well since I don't have a whole lot of money I was thinking a dinner and a movie."

She laughed. "That's all I want," She said kissing him.

OOOOOOOOO

Lily Bass knocked on her stepson door worried for him. She didn't know why. She knew she shouldn't be after what he did to Jenny Humphrey but something told her to come here.

"Chuck its Lily!" She yelled. "I tried calling your phone but you didn't answer! At least let me know if your alright!"

She heard shuffling from inside and waited as Chuck opened the door.

"Chuck what happened?" She asked seeing his bloody hand.

"It's nothing," He slurred. "Did my father send you here to check up on me?'

"No. I came on my own. Let me clean up your hand," She said as tiny drops of blood dripped from it.

"I know I'm drunk because it sounds like someone is actually concerned about me."

"Chuck I'm here to help you. I know how hard you've had it. Let me fix your hand."

"Are you sure you want to be alone in the same room with me?"

She blinked. "No I'm not but you need someone to be there for you. I know your father blames you for your mother's death and it's not right."

"Try telling him that. It's not my fault I was born," He said taking another drink. "You better not get pregnant Lily. If something happens to you he'll blame that child too."

She walked up to him and took the drink out of his good hand. "Let's get your hand fixed."

They went into the bathroom and she turned the faucet on and took his hand under the water. Chuck hissed as the water touched it.

"Sorry," She said making sure all the blood was rinsed off.

Turning off the water she grabbed a towel and gently placed it against his hand. "Hold this," She told him and he did while she grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out some bandages.

"I didn't mean to do it," He said in a low voice but Lily heard him.

She pulled the wrapper off the bandage and removed the towel from his hand and put the bandage on. "But you did Chuck," She said throwing the trash away in the trashcan.

"If I could take it back I would."

Lily put away the first aid kit and looked at him. "I know you would but you can't. Now you just have to do the right thing and stay away from Jenny Humphrey."

OOOOOOOOO

"How are you going to get Chuck to confess what he did," Jenny asked drinking some water.

"I have my evil ways," Georgina said with her legs crossed. "It may take awhile but I'll get it out of him eventually."

"But if she doesn't then there's always plan B," Blair said.

"What's that," Jenny asked.

"I'll make Chuck think that I want to sleep with him then at the last minute I'll say no," Georgina said.

"Blair what did Chuck do to you," Jenny asked. "You already know what he did to me."

Blair turned her back on them. "He did the same thing to me only I was too drunk to really even notice."

"I'm sorry Blair," Jenny said.

Blair turned to look at them. "Don't be. It's over and done."

"I don't understand why it would end your relationship with Nate if you told him the truth."

"We had our own thing going on whenever Nate was out of town," She said.

Unknown to her Nate had been listening outside her door.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well, well**

**The truth is finally out**

**But B your in for a rude awaking because Nate Archibald heard everything.**

**Will he forgive you or loath you for secretly sleeping with his best friend?**

**Stick around**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Author's Note: I think this is my longest chapter for this story yet. Don't forget to vote if you haven't. You still have time. The story could still go either way or let me know if you want me to continue it or not.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!!!! I'm going to try to update every Monday so the chapters will be longer for you. **

"What the hell Blair," Nate demanded in the room.

Blair looked like he hit her for how shocked she was. "Nate. I can explain-"

"Explain to me how my girlfriend was having an affair behind my back with my former best friend!"

"Nate it's not what you thing-"

"Say it Blair. What lie are you going to come up with this time," Nate said with venom.

Jenny grabbed her purse. "I'm going to go," She said walking out but stopped when Nate gently put his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry for what Chuck did to you," He said.

"It wasn't your fault," She said.

"He was my best friend. Didn't think he'd sink that low," He said.

"People need to stop apologizing for what Chuck did," She said irritated walking out.

"She does have a point," Georgina said with a smirk.

Blair gave her a killer look. "Can you excuse us?"

"I'm going," Georgina said walking out.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Nate asked when they were alone.

"I called her," Blair said with her arms crossed.

"Why?"

"Because Chuck Bass needs to pay for what he's done and Georgina's going to help me."

Nate chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You," He said. "Your trying to take down Chuck. If people would have went to the police in the first place when he did it this wouldn't have happened!"

"That's easy for you to say. You weren't one of Chuck's conquests."

"No. But I also didn't sneak around with my friend's girlfriend."

"He did that!"

"So did you! I want to know the truth Blair. How long were you and Chuck going at it?"

"It wasn't like that-"

"I heard you! Tell me the truth!"

"Why? Your going to break up with me anyways! This was what I was afraid of!"

"You know what? I should have known I couldn't count on Blair Waldorf to tell the truth. We're done," He said walking out.

"NATE!" She yelled but he was already gone.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry B. You still ended up alone…**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Chuck groaned when he heard pounding on the door making his hangover worse.

"GO AWAY! He yelled.

"OPEN UP CHUCK! Nate demanded

Chuck rolled his eyes and opened the door. "You must know the truth," He drawled earning a punch in the face by Nate.

"I don't know the whole fucking truth!"

Chuck smiled. "Your girlfriend's still a liar I see."

"Ex girlfriend," Nate corrected him.

Chuck looked impressed. "Wow. Finally dumped the slut."

"How long were you two sneaking around behind my back?"

"Long before you and Blair were even an item," He drawled.

"What the hell happened to you? You were supposed to have been my best friend!"

"What was I supposed to be a saint? I'm Bart Bass's son! This is what people expect of me!"

"Your pathetic," Nate said walking out slamming the door behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where have you been," Bart asked as Lily walked in the living room with a drink in his hand.

"I went out," She said.

"Care to be more specific?"

"Bart I'm not having an affair," She scoffed.

"I know that," He said setting the drink down and walked up to her. "What were you thinking going to see Chuck?"

She looked at him in shock. "Were you spying on me?"

"I asked you a question Lily. Why did you go by yourself when he could have hurt you!"

"I went to see him because he needs someone on his side!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you ever wonder why he turned out the way he did? Because of you!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You blame him for his mother's death! It wasn't his fault that he was born Bart!"

"You don't know what your talking about Lily," He said.

"Explain it to me because your son is hurting!"

"I can't explain! Just stay away from Chuck, Lily. Please," He begged.

"Chuck wouldn't hurt me. I'm more of a parent to him than his own blood," She said walking out.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jenny made it back home to find Dan in his room.

"How'd it go at the doctors," He asked when he saw her.

"Good," She said handing him the picture of the sonogram and sat on his bed. "It was amazing Dan hearing its heartbeat," She said with a smile.

Dan smiled looking at the picture. "You know I'm going to spoil this kid rotten?"

"Dan, can I ask you something?"

"What," He asked handing her back the sonogram.

"I hate to ask but did you shoot Chuck?"

He looked at her surprised. "Your joking right?"

"I know you were pretty angry that day-"

"I didn't shoot Chuck, Jenny. Believe me if I had then he'd be dead. Why do you care who shot him?"

"I just don't want anyone I care about go to jail," She said.

"Jenny I promise you I didn't shoot Chuck. I would leave my littler sister alone to raise a baby by herself."

She frowned. "It is weird right? The cops haven't found out who did it yet?"

"Kind of," He said thinking. "You think whoever shot him paid the cops off?"

"I don't know. I know Chuck pissed a lot of people off. I just don't want them coming after me or the baby just to get back at Chuck."

"It just keeps getting better doesn't it?"

"I sort of did something stupid."

"Don't tell me you went to see Chuck."

"No. Of curse not. I sort of agreed with Blair Waldorf to help take Chuck down."

"Jenny, how could you do something stupid?"

"I wanted Chuck to pay okay? I realize now that it was stupid."

"Tell me your not going to go through with it."

"I'm not. I'm going to tell Blair that I'm out."

"Good," Dan said standing up and grabbing his wallet.

"Got a hot date tonight?"

"I'm going out with Serena."

"Things are serious with you two?"

"I wouldn't say serious but we agree about things. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to order a large pizza and watch While You Were Sleeping since you or dad won't be here telling me to turn it off," She said standing up.

"Make sure the doors locked," He said leaving.

OOOOOOOO

Serena was just putting on her jacket for her date with Dan when Blair walked in crying.

"Blair, what happened," She asked.

"Nate, broke up with me."

"What'd you do?"

"I lied to him," She said.

"You know Nate doesn't like to be lied to."

"I know but he still would have broken up with me if I had told him the truth from the beginning."

"What'd you do to make him dump you?"

"I was secretly was having an affair with Chuck."

"How could you do that, B?" Serena said disgusted.

"Don't act like you never slept with my boyfriend," She snapped tired of the third degree.

"I'm not proud of the person that I was before. It almost ruined our friendship."

Blair sighed. "I'm a hypocrite."

"No your not," Serena said.

"Yes I am. I made such a big deal about what you did and I turn around and did the exact same thing. I am a hypocrite."

"Do you know why you were with Chuck?"

"Maybe it was to get back at Nate for sleeping with you. I don't know."

Serena hugged her. "I'm so sorry B."

"Me too," She said.

"I don't have to go out tonight. Why don't we just have a girl's night in?"

"Did you have plans?"

"With Dan," Serena said. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"I don't want to ruin your night."

"Your not ruining anything. Just give me a few minutes," She said grabbing her phone.

OOOOOOOO

Dan was just out of the building when his phone rang.

"Hey. I'm on my way."

"I'm sorry Dan but something happened. Can I take a rain check," Serena asked on the phone.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine but Blair here and she's a wreck. I've got to do the best friend thing."

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry, Dan."

"It's okay. We'll do it another night."

"Okay," She said hanging up.

Dan stared at his phone before putting in his pocket.

"Dan," A voice said.

"Vanessa," Dan said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back in town and thought I'd hang with my best friend," She said with a smile. "Do you want to see a movie?"

"Sure. Let's eat first so we can talk."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jenny was sitting on the couch watching the movie and waiting for the pizza guy getting hungrier by the minute. She sighed and looked at the clock.

"It's been over an hour," She muttered.

There was a knock and she jumped up from her spot. "Finally," She said grabbing the money off the counter and opened the door expecting it to be the pizza guy but instead found her face to face with Chuck.

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave it there. Evil cliffy I know. I wanted to save some good stuff for the next chapter. Reviews please!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews as always!**

**OOOOOO**

_**Little J thought she was opening the door for the pizza guy. What she didn't expect was to see her worse nightmare right in front of her….**_

**OOOOO**

Jenny couldn't believe that Chuck was at the door. She quickly tried to close the door but he stopped it with his hand.

"Jenny, please I need to talk to you," He said.

"I don't care," She said scared. "What makes you think you have the right to come here?"

"I know I don't have the right to be here, but if you'd let me explain-"

"Explain what? You think I'm going to believe anything you say?"

"I promise you I won't have any contact with our child, but I just need to explain myself."

Jenny crossed her arms. "I don't care, Chuck."

"Obviously you do in some way or you wouldn't have gone to the hospital when I was shot," He said softly.

She looked at him. "The only reason why I went was because the father of my unborn child was shot. Now that I know the real you, I'm never letting my child know its father. Did you even think about what would happen someday when he or she asks about their father? No child wants to know that they were brought into the world like that!"

"I'll stay away from our child I'll even tell them myself whenever that day comes. I never wanted to be like this, Jennifer," He said using her full name to get her attention. "All I can remember from the day I was born was that it was my fault that my mother's dead."

Jenny didn't say anything at first. "That's crazy. How are you to blame for what happened to your mother?"

"Because she died giving birth to me and my father's never made me forget. I never even wanted to have children because of what my father put me through. I'll help pay for anything our child needs. Other than that I promise not to have any other contact."

Just then the pizza guy showed up.

"One large pepperoni pizza with ranch," The guy said.

"Now you show up," Jenny said handing him the money and in exchange gave her the pizza.

"Have a nice night," The guy said leaving.

Jenny looked to where Chuck was but he was gone.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed away," She muttered going inside closing the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Dan, tell me what I've missed," Vanessa said eating a fry at a diner.

"Didn't miss much," Dan said eating a bite of his burger.

Vanessa frowned. "Dan, this is me. I can tell when your lying."

"Well I've been kind of dating Serena Van Der Woodsen."

Vanessa looked at him shocked. "Your kidding me right?"

"We've been dating for a month now."

"Wow. Dan Humphrey is moving up," She said taking a drink of soda.

"It's not like that. We understand each other."

"Sorry Dan but I find it hard to believe that a rich socialite like Serena Van Der Woodsen understands-"

"A low class like me," Dan finished.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did. And for the record I'm not going out with her because she's rich."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. You can't expect to leave and come back expecting everything to be the same."

"I didn't expect it to. I'm just a little shock that your dating a rich girl. Sorry I opened my mouth."

"Let's just forget about it."

"If that's what you want then okay."

"There's something else that you don't know."

"From the way your sounding I'm guessing it isn't good."

"Jenny's pregnant."

"What," She almost yelled.

"It's not what you think. She didn't get pregnant on purpose. Chuck Bass raped her."

"Oh my God," Vanessa said. "Is she okay?"

"She seems to be doing fine but she's always kept her emotions to herself."

"Did Chuck go to jail?"

"No. Jenny, came straight home after it happened, which means there's no proof until after the baby is born to get a DNA test done."

"How's your dad holding up?"

"Not good. He blames himself like I do for not being there to protect her."

"Dan, you've got to know it wasn't your fault," She said gently.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. What's been going on with you," He asked.

Unknown to him Lily Bass was watching him from the street.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chuck made it back to his apartment to find his father waiting for him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing," Bart demand angry.

Chuck glared at his father. "I was doing what needed to be done."

"I told you to stay the hell away from Jenny Humphrey!"

"I don't know why you're even in my life, when you made it clear that you wished I was dead!"

"I never said that!" Bart said face turning red.

"Yes you have! Ever since I was born you've blamed me for mom's death! It hell wasn't my fault that I was born! You ever wonder why I turned out the way I have? It's because of you! Blame me for mom's death all you want to, but you're the reason why you have a son like me," He sneered. "Get the hell out!"

For once in his life Bart Bass didn't have anything to say and walked out.

Chuck smiled. He was taking his life back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily made it back to the penthouse and found Serena in the kitchen get some ice cream out of the freezer.

"Serena, I thought you had a date with Dan Humphrey," Lily said putting her purse on the counter.

"We did but Nate broke up with Blair and she needed me so I cancelled," Serena explained grabbing a couple of spoons from the drawer. "Why?"

"I asked because I saw Dan at a diner with a girl."

Serena smiled. "It was probably his sister."

"I'm sorry, Serena. I've never seen that girl before."

"Mom, Dan wouldn't cheat on me."  
"Are you sure, Serena? I know I've given you a hard time about Dan it's only because I want what's best for you."

"Dan's not that kind of guy. He's honest. It was probably one of his friends from school."

"Serena-"

"There's nothing to worry about mom. I've got to get back to Blair," She said leaving the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jenny groaned when Rufus walked in.

"Did you have fun by yourself," Rufus asked.

"I can't believe I ate that large pizza by myself," She said from the couch.

"Did anyone come by?"

"No," Jenny said knowing that it would upset him if he knew Chuck was here earlier.

"Is Dan still out?"

"Yeah," She said. "Dad can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind," He asked sitting next to her.

"I don't want you to get mad," she began.

"That doesn't sound good."

"I've just been thinking lately why some people turn out the way they do. Does it have to deal with how their raised?"

"What's got you thinking like this?"

"The way a child turns out is apart of how they were raised right?"

"Jennifer, why are you asking about this? Your going to make a wonderful mother and my grandchild is going to be spoiled rotten," Rufus said making her smile.

"I'm just sorry your grandchild had to be born this way."

"Listen to me. This child is going to be loved no matter what. I can sure as hell promise it's not going to have any influence from the Bass's."

Jenny smirked. "Can I get that in writing?"

"I'm serious. I'm going to help do whatever it takes so it will be raised normal happy life; not one about money and power."

"I love you dad," She said hugging him. "I'm going to go to bed. Eating that pizza made me sleepy," She said standing up.

"I'm proud of you."

Jenny smiled. "Thanks dad," She said going to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Lily was drinking her coffee when her phone rang.

"Charles. Is everything okay," She asked worried.

"Everything is fine now. I stood up to my father," He said on the phone.

"I'm happy for you."

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done. You've been more family to me than my own blood."

"Charles, you don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do. You're the only one that's ever believed in me and I thank you for that. I promise I'm going to change."

"Don't promise me Charles. Do it for your self," She said with a smile.

"I am but also for you too. Thank you, Lily."

"Your welcome, Charles," She said hanging up setting her phone down on the table.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Well that was a fun evening," Vanessa said as Dan walked her back.

"I'm sorry that it wasn't like old times," Dan said.

"I had fun Dan. I think I might be starting to like Serena. I can tell your more sociable now."

Dan frowned. "I've always had people skills."

Vanessa laughed.

"No you haven't. Good night Dan."

"I'm glad that your back," Dan said hugging her.

"One of these days I'm going to have to meet Serena."

"One of these days we'll get together."

"Good night Dan," She said going in.

Just then Dan's cell rang. "Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to call again and say I'm sorry about tonight," Serena said on the phone.

"It's okay," Dan said. "You were helping a friend."

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school," She said hanging up.

Dan looked at his phone and frowned.

OOOOOOOOO

"How did he sound," Blair asked after Serena hung up.

"He sounded fine," Serena said.

"Why would your mom say she saw Dan with a girl then?"

"It was probably his friend Vanessa. Dan said she was supposed to be coming back to town."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about Dan Humphrey cheating on you."

"Yeah," Serena said.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jenny sat on her bed staring at the number she had punched in her phone and finally hit the 'send' button.

"It's me," She said on the phone. "I've been thinking about what you said…"

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Who is Little J talking to?**

**Stick around….**

.


	14. Chuck Bass is in Control

**Thanks for the reviews and that you are still sticking with the story.**

Georgina Sparks smirked as she saw Chuck Bass sitting in his regular spot at the bar and walked up to him.

"You look like you had a good day," She said joking.

Chuck looked at her surprised. "You again," he said.

Georgina rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "You said that in a bad way."

"I apologize. Rough day," He said taking a drink.

She frowned. "Do you come here whenever you have a bad day?"

"Which is everyday," He said with a smile.

"I have to confess something. I knew who you were when we first met."

"Do I look surprised," He said sarcastically.

She laughed. "I didn't think the famous Chuck Bass could be surprised after everything you've done."

He looked like she smacked him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I know what you did to little Jenny Humphrey daddy."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

She smirked in triumph. "Apparently I do. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that doesn't already know."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing," She said with a shrug ordering a drink. "Believe it or not I don't what the hell happens."

"Then why are you here?"

The bartender set her drink down in front of her and went to other customers.

She picked her drink up and took a drink. "I just thought you'd want to know that Blair Waldorf is planning on taking you down."

He scoffed. "Like she could," He said picking his drink up again.

"We could work together you know? Blair isn't acting alone."

Now he was interested. "Who's helping her?"

"The mother of your child," She said.

Chuck laughed. "Jenny isn't devious."

"Apparently she is. Hell I don't blame her for after what you did to her."

"So, how are they planning on taking me down?"

"They don't stand a chance. Blair's plan backfired on her when Nate heard her talking about what you two did behind his back."

"I didn't force her to do what she didn't want to do."

"I find that hard to believe. You are Chuck Bass! Are you seriously going just to sit back and let them take you down?"

"What's your real name?"

"Georgina," She said.

"No last name?"

"You start acting who you really are then I'll tell you," She said giving him a card with her phone number. "I'll keep you posted," She said leaving.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

_**Everyone better watch their backs. Chuck Bass is back with a vengeance.**_

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Jenny paced back and forth in her room. How could she have been stupid getting involved with Blair Waldorf?

"You okay," Dan asked.

"I'm an idiot," She said sitting on her bed.

"Not like I am," He said sitting next to her. "Vanessa's back in town."

Jenny looked at him in shock. "When did she get back?"

"Yesterday," He said. "I went out with her instead of Serena last night."

"Why?"

"Serena cancelled our date and I happened to run into Vanessa. We didn't kiss or anything but-"

"You still feel something for her?"

"Actually I don't, but Vanessa still does."

"Does she know you are dating Serena?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. You can't just shut your feelings off for someone."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Just be friends and if she can't accept that then we're not friends."

Jenny's cell beeped.

"I'll let you get that," He said leaving her room.

She answered her phone. "What do you want?"

"I was just informed that your working with Blair to take me down. Is that true," Chuck demanded on the phone. "Because if it is I won't hold up my end of the deal," He said.

"I was but not anymore. I don't want to become that person."

"Better keep it that way, Jenny. Trust me. You don't want to become like us," He said hanging up.

OOOOOOOO

Blair was watching t.v. when Dorota came in.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Blair but you have a visitor," She said.

"I don't want to see anyone," Blair said.

"You don't have a choice," Chuck said walking in the room with a smirk on his face.

Blair stood up in shock. "What the hell do you think your doing here?"

"Do you want me to call security," Dorota asked.

Chuck sighed. "Do we really have to bring security into this Blair?"

Blair glared at Chuck. "You can leave us alone Dorota," She said.

"Yes, Miss Blair," She said walking out.

Blair crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell do you want?"

"I know about your little plan," He said. "You should know better than to mess with me."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb. I have my sources."

"Jenny, told you didn't she?"

"Not Jenny. Your good friend Georgina," He said. "Leave Jenny Humphrey alone," He demanded.

Blair laughed. "This coming from the guy that rapped her" She scoffed. "Your pathetic."

He took a step closer. "Your pathetic. You stay away from Jenny. Trust me Blair, you don't want to cross me," He said walking out of the room.

"I'm going to kill, Georgina," Blair said to herself.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jenny was making a sandwich in the kitchen when someone knocked at the door. She prayed that it was Chuck or Blair. She didn't have the energy to deal with them. Setting the knife down on the counter she went and answered.

"Mr. Bass," Jenny said shocked and noticing that he held an envelope in his right hand.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced. I would have called but I didn't have your number," He said.

"If this is about Chuck-"

"It's not about Chuck," He said handing her the envelope. "This is for my grandchild."

She opened the envelope and gasped when she saw a check for $5,000.

"Mr. Bass I can't accept this," She said.

"Call me Bart. I want my grandchild well taken of. I know that will happen with my son out of the picture and I want my grandchild to be secure."

"Mr. Bass-"

"Bart," He said actually smiling which kind of scared Jenny because she never seen him smile let alone Chuck.

"Bart. I want what's best for my child too, which is why I don't think it would be a good idea if you were to see it until you and Chuck work out your problems," She said handing him the check back.

He looked at her. "What does our relationship have to do with my grandchild?"

"I don't want it to grow up in the same environment as Chuck did and I definitely don't want my child to be caught in a family feud."

"What do you know about me and my son?"

"I know you blame him for your wife's death. That's what drove Chuck to the way he is. Deep down you have to know that it wasn't his fault. He didn't ask to be born," She said gently.

Bart swallowed hard. "Look Jenny, you're a bright young girl and I can see why my son got infatuated with you. I find it hard to believe that your defending the man that rapped you."

"I'm not defending, Chuck. I hate him for what he did to me but there's a reason why he turned out the way he did."

"It's not my fault that my son is a rapist."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bass but until you work out your relationship with Chuck I can't accept this check or have you in your grandchild's life. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," He said leaving.

She sighed and closed the door. What the hell was she doing?"

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Is little J starting to have feelings for C or is C having feelings for little J? **_

_**More importantly why are the two protecting each other now?**_

_**Guess time will tell**_

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"I'm glad you called," Serena said to Dan.

"There's something that I have to tell you and I don't want you to get mad," He said.

She licked her lips. "I'm not going to like this am I?" She said sitting down.

"My best friend moved back and I was out with her last night after you cancelled our date."

"I only cancelled because Blair needed me."

"I know. I ran into my friend when I was on my way to pick you up but then you called and that's when I saw her."

"Your best friend is a 'she'?"

"Vanessa."

"But your just friend's right? Nothing happened between you two?"

"We were serious before she left," He said looking at her.

"What happened?"

"When she told me that she was moving away with her parents she told me that she just wanted to be friends. She didn't think it'd be fair to be stuck in a long distance relationship."

"But she's back now. Do you still have feelings for her?"

"I used to but not anymore," He said grabbing her hand. "You're the one that I want to be with."

"Is Vanessa over you?"

"Serena-"

"Just answer the question, Dan."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. I don't want to watch someone pine for my boyfriend."

"She's not pining for me anymore. We decided to be friends so we won't ruin our friendship. I care about you, Serena."

"I'm sorry. I was being a jealous girlfriend," She said clearing her throat.

"You don't have to worry about being jealous. I only have eyes for you," He said kissing her.

"I like this," She said.

"So I'm an awesome kisser," He said joking.

She smiled. "A wonderful kisser," She said kissing him back.

OOOOOOOOOO

Chuck walked into his father's office and poured some scotch into a clear glass.

"Chuck. I don't have time for your drama," Bart said walking to his desk.

"That's good father because I don't have time for yours anymore," He said taking a drink.

"What's that supposed to mean," Bart said angry.

He set his drink down on Bart's desk. "It means that I'm done with you. We both know it wasn't my fault mom died. It was yours because you couldn't keep your pants on," He sneered. "From this point on you can find someone else to blame for your mistakes. We're through," He said leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Georgina smiled when her cell rang.

"Chuck. How's it going?"

"It's going real good now," He said on the phone.

"Isn't nice being on top again?"

"Define on top?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not letting you get into my pants, Chuck."

"It was worth a shot," He said like nothing.

"This will be the last time you hear from me for awhile. You better stay in control," She said hanging up satisfied that everything was back in order.

**OOOOOOOOO**

_**Chuck Bass is on top of the world **_

_**Better not hit an iceberg**_

_**Until next time**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took awhile to update. Hope the chapter made up for the wait.

Can I just say WTF was up with the season finale? Chuck and Jenny finally sleep together which we all knew was going to happen and Chuck getting shot at the end?

Plus Serena acting like a spoiled brat just because her father shows up.

I still can't believe they got William Baldwin to play Serena's father out of all the actors.

Now it's going to be a long summer until the new season starts.

I'm hoping to get at least 4 reviews for this chapter. The more I get the quicker I'll post. Don't forget to still vote if you haven't yet.

Happy Summer Everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! I know I say that every time but I do appreciate them! It helps me write more. As I'm writing this chapter I am burnt as a crisp. I went swimming yesterday and came back home as a lobster. So it's uncomfortable as I write but at least my fingers didn't get red to keep me from writing! **

Chuck waited impatiently at the police station, drumming his fingers on a cluttered desk.

"Mr. Bass, I'm sorry to keep you waiting," The Detective said sitting down at his desk. "I didn't know you were stopping by today."

"That makes two of us," He said leaning forward. "I want to know why you haven't caught the person who shot me yet."

"I have been up to my head in homicide cases. I haven't forgotten about your case believe me. I've interviewed all the witnesses. No one saw anything."

"One of them is lying. They had to see someone with a fucking gun pointed at me! You must know what it's like to be shot at."

The Detective grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen setting it in front of Chuck.

"I want you to write down all the names of people whom might want you dead. The person that shot you didn't have to be in the crowd that day. It might be someone that you haven't seen for a long time."

"My Uncle Jack," He said.

OOOOOOOOOO

Bart's day was just getting worse and worse. It was officially shot to hell when Jack showed up unannounced.

"Jack, I don't have time for your games," Bart said sitting at his desk.

Jack tried to fake being hurt. "I'm shocked big brother. I mean I found out that my nephew was shot and I have to have a reason for visiting?"

Bart looked at him like he was stupid. "Because you don't visit, unless you want something. What the hell is it this time? More money?"

Jack hard a smirk on his face. "I was just wondering when you were going to tell me that I was going to be a Great Uncle."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Cut the crap, Bart. I know what Chuck did to that girl. Do you think the CEO of Bass Industries is going to want Chuck running it after what he did?"

Bart stood up and got in Jack's face. "You are not getting my business. I'll kill you first."

"Funny I was going to say the same thing to you," Jack said walking out.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**IF you all thought Chuck was bad**

**You don't know Jack**

**OOOOOO**

Chuck dialed Jenny's number outside the police station.

"Hello?"

"I have to see you."

He heard her hesitate. "I can't see you," She said.

"This is the matter of life and death. Something might happen to you or our child."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just meet me at my father's office. I'll explain everything. I promise."

"Does this have to do with whoever shot you?"

"Yes," He said hanging up.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jenny stared at her phone before grabbing her purse and walking into the living room.  
"Dad, I'm going to go out for awhile.'

"You okay?"

"Yeah," She said lying. "Why?"

"Your acting like something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I've just got craving for some ice cream," She said hated lying to him.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'm good, dad. Just need to be by myself for awhile," She said with a smile.

"Be careful.'

"I will," She said leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Dorota was dusting when someone got off the elevator.

"Dorota, lovely to see you again," The man said with a smile.

Dorota didn't smile back. She never liked the man. "I will tell Miss Blair that you are here."

"You don't have to. She's expecting me," He said walking to Blair's room.

"Not looking good, Miss Blair," Dorota said to herself and continued dusting.

OOOOOOO

Blair had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She nearly screamed when she saw someone on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing here," She demanded hair dripping wet. "Don't you ever knock?"

The man stood up and walked over to her. "Blair, you know I don't follow rules," The man said kissing her neck.

She took a step back. "Is your presence known, Jack?"

He smiled evil. "Just got done paying a visit to big brother," He said kissing her again.

She grunted as he kissed harder. "Does he know that you know?"

"Absolutely," He answered.

"So, when are you going to get rid of Chuck?"

Jack pulled away from her. "Blair, you know how I work. I start from the bottom and work my way up so I'm not suspicious; where as you always go straight for the kill."

"Speaking of kill, did you find Georgina?"

"She already disappeared."

"Jack, we can't let things fall apart. Not this time."

"It won't. Trust me."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chuck walked in Bart's office.

"Dad we have to talk-"He stopped when he saw his father lying face flat on the ground behind his desk. "Dad," Chuck said running behind the desk turning Bart over. "I NEED HELP!"

Just then Jenny walked in the office and gasped at what she saw.

"Chuck, what happened?"

"Call an ambulance!" He yelled.

Jenny pulled out her cell but knew it would do any good. Bart looked like he had been dead for awhile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jenny was back at the hospital waiting room actually sitting next to Chuck. She didn't know why she was there sitting next to the person that rapped her. Maybe because it was how vulnerable Chuck looked; like he was a scared little boy.

"You don't have to be here," Chuck said looking at the ground.

"Your father died. I can't just leave you alone."

He looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "I think I know who killed him."

She licked her lips. "The same person that shot you," She asked.

"It was my uncle Jack. I know it was."

"Why would he kill you?"

"So he could get my father's company. He knew that my father was going to leave me in charge if anything happened to Bart and Jack hated him for it. If he knows that your pregnant with my child, he'll go after you two to get what he wants."

"I don't understand what my baby has to do with it."

"The next heir to Bass Industries," He said. "As long as Jack's in back of the line he won't stop."

Just then Lily walked over to Chuck and hugged him.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry," She said with tears in her eyes.

Chuck didn't say anything.

He vowed to make Jack pay.

**Author's Note:**** I don't expect a lot of reviews for this chapter. As I said at the beginning of the story it hurts so I couldn't write longer.**


	16. Chapter 16

Jenny made it home and saw her dad waiting angry at the kitchen counter.

"Dad I know your angry-"

"Angry doesn't begin to describe it! What the hell were thinking going to see Chuck!"

"Chuck is worried that something might happen to me or the baby."

Rufus looked like he didn't believe what he just heard. "Tell me your joking. The kid _rapped_ you and now he's worried that something bad might happen?"

"It's the truth. Something already happened to his dad."

"How do you know that Chuck wasn't the one that killed him? You said you walked in and saw Chuck in the room over Bart's body!"

"Chuck's grieving! You didn't see the look on his face," She argued.

"Why are you sticking up for him, Jenny?"

"Maybe I know why he turned out the way he did. He's changed dad. Chuck isn't the same guy that-"

"I don't want to hear it Jenny. You are not to go anywhere near Chuck Bass and if I have to I'll take your cell phone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," She said. "Especially since you don't know why Chuck turned out the way he did," She said going in her room slamming the door shut.

'Did I miss something," Dan asked with Vanessa next to him in walking in.

"Bart Bass is dead," Rufus said still angry.

"I thought you'd be happy," Dan said.

"Not when your sister found him dead in his office with Chuck there."

Dan looked shocked.

"I can see this is a family matter. I'm going to go," Vanessa said leaving.

Dan waited until Vanessa was gone. "What was Jenny doing at Bass Industries?"

"She said Chuck called her worried that something might happen to her or the baby. It's ridiculous!"

"The thing that I don't get is why would Jenny fall for it after what he did to her?"

"I think she's starting to have 'feelings' for him."

"Jenny's not that naïve."

"Your sister always wants to see the good in people. She even tried to explain why Chuck is the way that he is but I wouldn't listen."

"Who cares why he's the way he is? We're not supposed to forget what he did to her."

"I think Jenny already has."

OOOOOOOOOO

Lily watched Chuck sitting on the couch.

"How's he doing," Serena asked.

"He found his father dead. Can't imagine how he's doing," Lily said pouring some coffee into a mug.

"How are you holding up?"

"Still can't believe he's gone. I just find it strange that Bart's dead when Jack comes back to town."

"Who's Jack?"

"Bart's brother," Lily said.

"Which would be Chuck's uncle," Serena said already fitting the pieces together. "Do you think Jack came back to town to get Bart Industries?"

"That's exactly what happened," Chuck said standing up facing them. "Except that we don't have proof to link him to my father's death."

"Maybe there is," Serena said. "It's weird that you were shot and then your father. Jack probably doesn't even have alibis for the time of the shootings."

"He's probably paid someone to cover him," Chuck said.

Lily looked at Chuck. "I should go see, Rufus."

"What for," Serena asked.

"Because if it is Jack then he'll take down anyone that stands in his way," Lily said.

"It means Jack will go after Jenny or the baby," Chuck explained. "Baby Bass would be next heir to Bart Industries if something were to happen to me."

"Mom I don't think you should go to Rufus's just yet," Serena said. "Dan said he's still pretty angry at Jenny for going to the office."

"Well tough," Lily said. "I'm not proud of the situation either but Rufus is going to have to realize that Chuck is the father of Jenny's child."

"He already has mother. I didn't even know Rufus could get angry."

Lily looked at Chuck then at Serena. "We're all going to be apart of the baby's life. I'm going to explain everything to Rufus," She said grabbing her purse before leaving.

Serena scoffed and looked at Chuck. "Are you happy now? You've got my innocent mother fighting your battles."

"I didn't ask for her help," Chuck said.

"I don't know how but for some weird reason my mother has a special bond with you. I don't want her to end up getting hurt because of it."

"I don't either."

"Funny. I almost actually believed a rapist," She said walking to her bedroom.

Chuck heard Serena lock the door.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well, well**

**All the evidence is falling into place**

**Now all Chuck has to do his put Jack in his place**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dan went in Jenny's room and found her on her laptop.

"I'm just reading Gossip Girl's blog," She told Dan. "You can see if you want."

"I believe you," Dan said sitting next to her. "So are we famous on Gossip Girl's blog now?"

"Define 'famous'."

"Is it that bad?"

"Somehow Gossip Girl knows about me being pregnant," Jenny said closing the laptop.

Dan looked at her. "You don't seem upset."

"What am I supposed to do, Dan? Hide in the loft all through the pregnancy? I'm not ashamed because I didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't say you did something wrong."

"The only thing that I've done wrong is see Chuck in a different light," She confessed.

"Please tell me your not having feelings for the guy that rapped you," He nearly shouted.

"NO! Not that way," She said. "I'm just saying I understand why he turned out the way he did. We're lucky to have a good father."

"Jenny, I'm sorry but I don't think having a good parent defines who you become as a person."

"Your saying that because we've had it good. Dad's always cared about us; Always listened to us when we needed someone to talk to," She said.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Your going to be like dad not wanting to know why Chuck turned out the way he did," She scoffed.

"I don't care! The bastard rapped you Jennifer! Then he gets shot and now he mysteriously found his father dead! He's bad news. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I mean yeah I'm pregnant with Chuck Bass's heir, but how worse can it get?"

**OOOOOOOO**

**I'd be careful if I was you Little J**

**Those are famous last words**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Lily knocked on Rufus's door dreading this talk. She knew he wasn't going to listen. The door opened.

"Lily, this is a surprise," Rufus said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Hello, Rufus."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Actually I was hoping we could take a walk and talk."

Rufus's smile disappeared. "If it's about Chuck Bass I don't want to hear it, Lily."

"Rufus please, I beg you. We have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. You never talk to me anymore and when you do it's to talk about the bastard that got my little girl pregnant!"

Lily closed her eyes. "I can't imagine what your going through but I'm trying to explain," She said opening her eyes. "My daughter is dating your son and my stepson is the father of your daughter's child. We have to work this out before it spins out of control."

"It already did! I'm sorry Lily. Please leave."

She turned to go but stopped and looked at him. "I still care about you, Rufus."

With that she left.

OOOOOOOOO

Chuck dialed Jack's number waiting for him to answer.

Chuck, is that you? What a pleasant surprise," Jack said on the other end of the phone.

Chuck rolled his eyes not believing him. "I didn't know if you heard but dad died," He said trying to stay in character waiting for Jack's reaction.

After a few seconds Jack spoke. "What do you mean dead?"

"Apparently Bart had a heart attack in his office."

"I'm very sorry, Chuck. I know how close you and my brother were."

Chuck rolled his eyes again. "The funeral is going to be at the end of the week. I know Bart would want all the family there."

"Of course I'll be there, Chuck. I'm taking the first flight out."

Again Chuck rolled his eyes. "It means a lot that your going to be here, Jack. I'm just sorry that it had to take my father dying to get you here," He said hanging up and tossing his phone on the couch. "Imbecile," He muttered.

**OOOOO**

**Jack you better watch out climbing the **_Beanstalk _

_You just might come tumbling down_

**On another note**

**Even when liars tell the truth, they are never believed.**

**The liar will lie once, twice, and then perish when he tells the truth.**

**We all better pray that won't be Chuck's fate.**

**Until next time**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	17. Chapter 17

Jenny woke up in the middle of the night not being able to sleep. She quietly walked into the kitchen and got a bowl of cookie dough ice cream and walked back to her room. Grabbing her laptop she got back on her bed and checked her email. There were about a dozen emails from Chuck. Frowning not knowing how he got her email account she open the first one.

_Jack is coming to town. You have to be careful_

_C_

What the hell was she doing? Any sane person wouldn't keep in contact with their rapist. She quickly deleted all his emails without reading them and emptied the recycle bin just in case her father wanted to look.

OOOOOOOO

"Is there something wrong with me," Jenny asked Vanessa the next day at her work.

"That depends. Is there," Vanessa asked sitting across from Jenny.

"It's just that I can't talk to anyone else about this especially my dad or Dan. They won't even listen."

"If this is about the jerk that raped you, of course Dan and your dad are not going to listen. What's going on with you Jenny?"

"I don't know. At first I hated Chuck for what he did to me but now after everything that's happened I don't know," She confessed. "After Chuck saw his father dead I can't explain it."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if Chuck was the one that killed his father. After all he is next in line to get his father's business. Jenny from what I've heard is Bass's are evil and manipulative. You have to stay away for your sake and your baby's. If you don't then you'll end up dead like Bart. I don't mean to sound harsh but it's the truth. I'm not sympathetic for a rapist."

Jenny looked down at her water. "Are you going to tell Dan about this?"

"No. It's not my place to tell. Just promise me that you'll stay away from Chuck.'

"Enough about me," Jenny said. "How are things with you and Dan?"

"Weird as ever," Vanessa admitted. "I still can't believe he's with Serena Van Der Woodsen."

"She's actually pretty nice. Maybe you should give her a chance," Jenny suggested.

Vanessa smiled. "How am I supposed to give her a chance when Dan won't even talk about her let alone introduce us?"

"You still wouldn't like her if he introduced you two," She said smiling.

"True. It just seems like everything has changed since I've been gone for a year."

"I bet you didn't expect me to be having a kid before Dan," She joked trying to lighten up the mood.

Vanessa laughed. "Well I bet Rufus didn't expect to be a grandfather either. Wish I could have seen the look on his face."

Jenny smirked. "It was priceless."

OOOOOO

Chuck was ready for what ever Jack had up his stinky sleeve. Jack was smart but Chuck was smarter; way smarter than Jack thought. He vowed he would kill Jack before Jack killed him or his unborn child.

Lily walked into the room. "Lily, I don't want you to be here for this," Chuck said.

"Chuck, I can take care of myself. Besides I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you alone to deal with this."

"I appreciate that Lily. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire. I know first hand that us Bass's destroys lives. I'm an expert at that."

"You made one mistake. Your young Chuck what's Jack's excuse?"

"Is Serena here?"

"No. She's out with Dan," Lily said.

"Good. I want you gone too Lily. Please."

She looked at him and sighed. "Okay. I'm going. Just be careful," She said grabbing her purse and walked to the door.

She opened it revealing Jack.

"Lily," He said with a light smile. "So good to see you again," He said. "I'm very sorry about Bart."  
Lily faked a smile. "Thank you, Jack. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go make funeral arrangements," She said leaving.

Jack stared at Lily's back when she left.

"I don't know how Bart ever got so lucky marrying a woman like that."

"She's off limits, Jack," Chuck said angry.

Jack looked at him in surprise. "Charles, it's not like a Bass hasn't gotten what he wanted before. You of all people should know."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that I know what you did to Jenny Humphrey thanks to Gossip Girl."

"And I know what you did to my father," Chuck said not backing down. "Everyone knows what I did but can you handle it if everyone knew you were a killer?"

Jack smirked. "I'm not a rapist like you and I'm certainly not a killer."

"But you are sleeping with a underage girl that we both know," Chuck said smiling.

Jack walked over to the table and made himself a drink. "Your making up stories."

Chuck pulled out his cell phone and showed him what Gossip Girl sent him. "Gossip Girl doesn't lie Jack. We both know that," He said closing his phone in victory. "By the way I wouldn't make yourself feel at home because your not wanted here. I know you killed my father. If you don't stay away from my family I will turn this over to the police and have you arrested. At least what I did it was with a girl my own age," He said walking over to the couch and sat down. "By the way if anything happens to me, the police will know it was you. I think our business is done."

Jack slammed his drink on the table making the glass break. "This isn't over you little piece of shit."

Chuck smiled sweetly. "Oh I think it is. Tell Blair I said hi."

Jack stormed.

Just then Chuck's phone rang.

"What," He answered.

"Did you get him," Georgina asked.

"I made sure he knew who was boss."

"Good. I am not going to end up dead for helping you."

"You'll be protected, Gossip Girl," Chuck said hanging up.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Did he just reveal who I am? **

**Stick around**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Jenny and Vanessa went back to the loft only to be surprised to find Dan there with Serena sitting on the couch.

"Vanessa," Dan said shocked standing up.

"Don't act to surprised, Dan," Vanessa said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I wasn't expecting you," He said.

Vanessa smiled at Serena. "Hi. I'm Vanessa. Dan's best friend," She said. "You must be Serena," She said offering her hand.

Serena stood up and shook it. "Hi. I'm sorry if this is awkward."

Dan looked uncomfortable. "Jenny can I talk to you in the kitchen," He asked pulling her in. "Why did you bring, Vanessa?"

Jenny looked at him weird. "Because she's our friend," She explained. "Why are you acting so weird about this? They were going to have to meet sooner or later."

"I was thinking later," Dan said.

Jenny looked at Vanessa and Serena talking. "And you were worried over nothing," She said patting him on the back with a smile.

Dan shot her a look.

"Well it was nice to finally meet you," Vanessa told Serena.

"Same here," Serena said with a half smile.

"I wonder if Dan has anymore secrets."

"Tons," Jenny said earning a glare from Dan.

"Dan why don't we go out tonight to get to know each other better," Vanessa suggested.

"That'd be great! Can we, Dan," Serena begged.

"Sure," He said giving in. "Why not?"

"Awesome. Tonight at 8," Serena asked.

"Perfect," Vanessa said. "See you tonight," She said leaving.

Serena looked at Dan. "Why didn't you want to introduce us before?"

"Because I didn't want to upset you," He said. "Vanessa and I have a past that you know about and I didn't want to start a fight."

"I'm not a jealous girlfriend," Serena said.

"I know your not. I like where we're at right now. I don't want to mess it up."

"Then next time don't lie," She said kissing him.

OOOOOO

Jack stormed onto the street angry. Chuck was not going to win this war.

"Time to go to plan B," He said to himself and pulled out a photo of Jenny Humphrey. "I'm not going down with a fight."

OOOOO

"I so do not want to go out tonight," Dan said trying to find a different shirt to wear for tonight.

Jenny watched him from his bed. "You act like your going to war or something."

"That's because I am," He said pulling out a dark green shirt. "This one," He asked her.

She shook her head no. "Green really isn't your color."

"Vanessa and Serena are not going to get into a catfight tonight if that's what your worried about."

"You don't know that," He said pulling out a blue shirt.

She shook her head again.

"I thought it was supposed to be easier for guys to get dressed than girls," He commented hanging the blue shirt back up.

Jenny got up from the bed and walked to the closet to help him. "It is if you have color shirts that makes you stand out," She said going through the t-shirts.

"I don't suppose you could make me one?"

Jenny smiled. "I'm out of material until I can get my allowance," She said and pulled out a black shirt. "Here's one," She said handing it to him.

"I'm already wearing black pants," Dan said.

"Let's see," She said going through his pants. "Is tonight supposed to be casual?"

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"Then these," She said pulling out a pair of blue jeans and handing them to him. "Oh don't forget to wear your black shoes."

"Do you want to help me with my hair and make up while your at it," He asked playfully.

Jenny eyed him. "You could use a little blush on the cheeks to bring some color to your pale worried face."

Dan faked a smile. "Very funny," He said tossing the shirt and pants on the bed.

"I thought so."

"I've been avoiding this subject but have you talked to mom?"

"No. Why," She asked not wanting to talk about their mom.

"Does she even know your pregnant?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "If she does then she hasn't bothered to call. I'm pretty sure dad told her though. Why did you talk to her?"

"No. She left us remember?"

"Like I could forget," She snorted. "I don't want to talk about mom."

"Sorry."  
Rufus walked in and saw Dan's clothes on his bed.

"Are you going out tonight," Rufus asked.

"He's going out with Serena and Vanessa," Jenny said smiling.

Rufus looked surprised. "So they finally met each other then?"

"Only because Jenny brought Vanessa over earlier and Serena was here," Dan explained.

"They had to meet sometime, Dan," Rufus said.

"Now you sound like, Jenny."

"Because it's the truth," She said.

"I agree," Rufus said. "It's better to get it over with."

"You would say that," Dan said walking out of his room.

Rufus looked at Jenny. "Is it me or is he actually scared?"

Jenny smiled big. "He's scared."

"Well I know I'm staying up tonight to find out what happens."

OOOOOOOOOO

Jack met Blair in the park who showed up looking angry.

"Why on earth would you want to meet here of all places," She demanded.

"Because it doesn't matter now," Jack said angry. "Chuck knows about us."

Blair scoffed. "He's bluffing."

"He has evidence. This goddamn thing is spinning out of our control!"

"Calm down," She demanded as pedestrians looked their way at the yelling. "We haven't lost yet. You'll still get Bass Industries and I'll get Chuck Bass behind bars where he belongs."

"That's not going to happen when he has proof! That's why I'm turning to plan B," He said.

"Which is?"

"Go after the one thing he cares about," He said showing her the picture of Jenny Humphrey.

Blair looked at him surprised. "Why are you going after Jenny Humphrey? She's innocent in this."

"Exactly," Jack said with a wicked smile. "She's carrying Chuck's child. He doesn't want anything to happen to her or it."

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see," He said turning to walk away but Blair grabbed his arm.

"Wait," She said and he turned around. "Your not going to hurt her are you?"

"Not if I get what I want. If not maybe I'll keep her for myself," He said walking off.

Blair got out her cell phone. "It's me. I need to see you."

OOOOOOOOO

Serena was getting ready for her date with Dan when her phone rang.

"Blair, I can't talk right now," She said going through her dresses.

"I need you, S. I'm in way over my head," Blair ranted on the phone.

"B, what did you do this time," Serena demanded.

"I joined forces with someone worse than Chuck."

"Who?"

"Jack Bass," She said.

Serena almost dropped her phone. "B, how stupid can you be?"

"I was hurt alright! I lost Nate because of Chuck and I wanted him to pay so I joined forces with his worse enemy which is his Uncle," She said in a rush.

"Is Jack going to do something horrible?"

"I can't say."

"B! Don't let that jerk take you down with him."

"It's too late, S. I can't get out."

"Yes you can. What is Jack going to do?"

OOOOOOOOO

Rufus and Jenny were watching tv when someone knocked at the door.

"Show time," Rufus said smiling getting up to answer the door.

Jenny frowned. "I thought Dan was going to meet Serena and Vanessa."

"Maybe it's another girl that we don't know about," Rufus joked answering the door. "Can I help you?" He asked.

The man looked passed him to Jenny who was now standing by the couch.

"I'm sorry. I must have the wrong address," The man said.

"It's okay," Rufus said closing the door.

Jenny couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with that man.

OOOOOOOO

In the hall Jack smiled.

"Bingo."

**OOOOOOOO**

**Better lock the doors Little J because your in for another nightmare**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Reviews Please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! My best friends mother passed away last week which was why I only posted one chapter then. I didn't have time to write after that.

Jack waited on the sidewalk and watched as Jenny's older brother left with Serena Van Der Woodsen. Now he had to wait until Jenny's father left then he could get what was supposed to have been his. As if on cue he saw her father leave in a rush. He smiled as he walked back into the building…

OOOOOOOOO

Jenny stared at the door waiting for this nightmare to be over. She glanced over and looked at Chuck who was watching from Dan's room. Serena came for her date with Dan but instead came with Chuck. At first there was a screaming match because her dad didn't want Chuck inside but they all agreed that Jack needed to be taken down. Now it was the waiting that was making her more on edge.

OOOOOOOOO

_FLASHBACK_

_Dan came out of his room dressed for his horrific night according to him and looking nervous as hell._

"_How do I look," He asked standing in front of the t.v._

"_You look good," Rufus said trying not to laugh._

_Dan looked at Jenny. _

"_You look good Dan except for the sweating thing on your forehead," She said._

_Dan walked in the kitchen and got a towel out drying his forehead._

"_Seriously other than that you look good," She said following him in the kitchen._

"_What she said," Rufus spoke._

_Dan tossed the towel on the counter when someone knocked at the door._

"_Speak of the devil," Rufus said smiling._

_Dan went and answered the door._

_Serena stood their next to Chuck._

"_I didn't mean the actual devil," Rufus said glaring._

'_Mr. Humphrey I never would have brought Chuck if it wasn't important," Serena said._

_Chuck looked at Jenny who looked nervous._

"_You've got three minutes," Rufus told him._

OOOOOOOO

Jenny opened the door after the first knock.

"Can I help you," She asked Jack.

"I was wrong before when I said I had the wrong address. Truth is I was waiting until you were alone," Jack said not blinking.

"I'm sorry but your going to have to leave," She said trying to close the door but Jack had his hand on it.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked walking up to her who was walking away from him.

She swallowed hard. "No," She said lying.

"I'm Jack Bass, Charles uncle though you know him as Chuck."

"I'm sorry Mr. Bass, but I don't feel comfortable with you in here. I don't even know you."

"I'm your baby's Uncle. You can trust me."

She did a half smile. "I don't even know you. Please leave."

He stood over her. "Sorry Jennifer. I can't," He said stroking her hair.

She cringed from his touch. "If you don't leave I'm going to call the cops."

He shrugged. "Call them. They won't help you against a Bass."

"Your right about that," Chuck said walking out of Dan's room with a tape recorder in his right hand. "Which is why I learned to tape conversations," He said.

Jack looked angry. "You little brat! What gives you the right after what you've done!"

Chuck walked up to him. "I admit what I've done. Have you?" He said with a smirk waving the tape recorder in front of Jack's angry face.

Jack tried to take the recorder but Chuck was faster as he pulled it away from him.

"Finders keepers," Chuck said in a sing song voice.

Before Jack could respond police stormed into the loft.  
"Jack Bass your under arrest for the murder of Bart Bass," An officer said cuffing him. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

Jack glared at Chuck as the cops yanked him out of the building.

"Does this mean it's over," Jenny asked Chuck.

"As long as Jack doesn't get out of jail," Chuck said looking at her. "You won't have to see me after this. I'm leaving town."

"Chuck you don't have to leave," She said.

"There's nothing left for me here."

"What about your child?"

"It'd be better if our child never knows me."

"I'm not going to be the one stuck to tell him or her why their father isn't in their life."

"You won't have to. Goodbye Jennifer," Chuck said leaving.

Jenny stood their stunned. If Chuck was leaving did this mean she can finally move on with her life?

OOOOOOOO

Nine months had passed since that day. Jenny did move on with her life and was close to her due date. In three days it will be Christmas Eve. Vanessa and Serena had helped her set up a little nursery in her bedroom which happened to be pink. When Jenny found out she was having a little girl she didn't know who was more thrilled; her or her father.

She sat on her bed folding the rest the baby clothes when Dan walked in.

"How you holding up," Dan asked.

"Like a big fat pregnant teen who desperately wants to fit into her normal clothes," She said setting the last of the baby clothes aside.

"As long as everything's okay," He said with a half smile.

She sighed looking down. "I'm scared," She admitted.

"Scared of what?"

"That something might happen during the delivery or that I won't be a good mom."

"Nothing is going to happen during the delivery and FYI, your going to be a better mother than mom."

She smiled. "I guess I should enjoy my last moments of being a teenager."

Dan smiled. "To tell you the truth it sucks being a teenager. You won't be missing anything."

She laughed.

"Pizza's here," Rufus yelled from the kitchen.

"Thought I smelled something good," Jenny said slowly standing up.

Dan helped her into the kitchen.

"How many slices," Rufus asked her.

"Four to start off with," She said with a grin as Rufus put the slices on a plate for her and handed her a napkin.

"Good thing I ordered two large pizzas," Rufus said amused.

Jenny took a bite and swallowed. "This is so good! Plus extra pepperoni." She said happy but then made a face of shock.

"What's wrong," Dan asked worried.

"I think my water just broke," She said stunned.

"_WHAT?"_ Both the guys yelled shocked.

"My water broke!"

"Get her bag," Rufus yelled at Dan. "I'll call a cab!"

OOOOOOOOOO

At the hospital Jenny was in so much pain she wasn't sure there was a drug that would take the pain away.

"I want it out of me!" She yelled squeezing Dan's hand in a death grip who looked in pain.

"Dad! She's hurting me!" Dan yelled trying to pry her hand off of his.

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT PAIN IS," She snapped at him.

Rufus walked over. "Honey everything is going to be fine. Let go of your brother's hand. You can use mine."

"Wimp," Jenny muttered letting Dan's hand go.

Dan hurried and left the room and saw Serena in the hall.

"How's she doing," Serena asked?"

"Like Linda Blair's in her," He said moving his right hand slowly.

Serena laughed and kissed him.

"It's natural, Dan." Lily said next to them.

"So when you were in labor with Serena you turned into a possessed bitch? She makes Blair look like a saint," He said making them laugh.

"It'll be over soon," Lily assured him.

OOOOOOO

Jenny laid back down panting hard an heard her baby cry.

"You did it sweetie," Rufus said kissing her on the forehead.

"Is she okay," She asked looking at the doctor who currently held her.

"She's a healthy baby," The doctor said happy as the nurses took it to get cleaned. "You made it."

"I'm never getting pregnant again," Jenny muttered making Rufus laugh.

A nurse brought her baby to her, which was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Here's your daughter," The nurse said placing her in Jenny's arms.

Jenny smiled. "Dad I know something horrible happened to me but I got a miracle out of it," She said still looking at her daughter.

Rufus sighed. "I have to admit that she looks more like her mother."

"I think she has grandma's eyes."

"Is it safe to come in," Dan said at the doorway.

"I'm sorry about your hand," She said. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Really," Dan said surprised.

"You're her uncle. Plus it's the least I could do for almost breaking your hand off," She added.

She handed her to Dan.

"Did you pick a name yet," Dan asked smiling at his niece.

"Peyton Ann Humphrey," She said.

"I like it," Dan said already doing the baby talk to his niece. "Your going to be spoiled rotten! Yes you are!"

Jenny smiled watching her brother bond with her daughter. Everything was perfect.

OOOOOOOO

Jenny wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but she woke up in the middle of the night and saw Chuck sitting next to her.

"Chuck," She said shocked.

"I'm sorry I missed the birth of our daughter. I thought it'd be easier without Rufus trying to kill me."

"When did you come back?"

"A few hours ago," He answered. "I'm not going to stay long. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Did you see Peyton?"

He actually smiled. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother."

With that Chuck got up and left the room leaving Jenny stunned.

OOOOOOOOO

_**I guess Little J is not so little anymore**_

_**And C leaving after what he said**_

_**Could this mean something else?**_

_**Only time will tell**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**A/N: ****OKAY I KNOW I JUMPED AHEAD IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I WANTED THIS PART IN JENNY'S LIFE TO COME TO A CLOSE. I'LL BE STARTING A SEQUAL SINCE YOU ALL VOTED FOR JENNY AND CHUCK TO KEEP THE BABY. THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT'S REVIEWED AND HAS STUCK WITH THE STORY. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO DO A SEQUAL OR NOT THOUGH I'M PRETTY SURE I WILL. UNTIL NEXT TIME HAPPY READING!**


End file.
